Will time be Enough?
by Zandie
Summary: Edward leave's Bella after her birthday .He tells her it was a mistake,but was it? Will she find love from someone else.Is there more then just the Cullen's in her future? I spaced and made easier to read now. R&R I dont own Twilight.SM does
1. Chapter 1 thur 8

BPO ( sorry chapters 1-8 are all on same page I didn't figure out how to make it each one till later)Thanks for reading. Here we go….

Here I lie in the grass of our meadow again. Only a few days till my 18 th birthday. I have asked no one to get me anything but I think I know that they still will. All I really want is for Edward to give and let us be together in every way. It's warm today that is why Edward brought me here so I could soak up as my sun as I could. He is my whole world I love him so much. I love Charlie to but that is different. I am ready to give up everything so I can be with Edward forever.

Chapter 1

Today is my birthday and Alice is planning a party for me and he told me to be nice and let everyone have their fun they haven't had a birthday for a really long time, and Alice just loved any reason for a party. Charlie & Renee got me a camera and a scrapbook .I woke this day like must but I remembered a really bad dream I had, had last night and it scared me .I didn't want to be old and die .Edward stand by me and I looked like my Gran, I will not have it .

He has to change me and soon. Today at school went by in a blur .All I could do was think about Edward my Edward and what I was going to ask for from him tonight. Alice must have seen what I was planning and she told me to tread easily that Edward would never do that and to be patient and in time he will come around.

Gym was next I am glad this is the last year I have to take it. At least I have class with Alice and Edward so I know that I will have a fair chance of not getting hurt or hurting any else for that matter. I took out a few girls the other day that was to close when I hit the beach ball for our beach day clash. What a bad day that was. It was sunny and they didn't come to school that day.

I always hate those days the most. Mike and Jess and Ben and Angela were all still here and I was glad for Angela and Ben .Some days she was my saving grace. School is over and Edward is driving Alice and me to their house for my "party". I can't wait to get this over. Everyone was there even Rose and Emmett came home for it to my disbelief.

Rose still doesn't like me much. I am not sure why she is so beautiful so I know it couldn't be that I am just so plan. Long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes yes I am small built but nothing special about me other then my love of my life Edward! Emmett now I loved him and he me .He was like a big brother I never had and I am very glad to see him.

All his jokes and all I missed. Jasper he still tries to keep a way is sometimes I feel like we are bonding. He is so smart and just by listening to him speak I have learned so much.

Alice got the cake ready and everyone came in to watch me blow out all my candles, but before she wanted me to open my gifts. I love this family my future family so much and the only true gift I wanted was to be one of them to be a vampire. My favorite little pixie here bouncing up and down I couldn't break her heart so I put on my happy face and went to. Rose handed me a box from her Emmett and Jasper. It had a big red bow on top and it felt light so that made me happy. I opened it and got a small paper cut on my finger in the process.

This made everything gone wrong and fast. I saw Edward get into his defensive stance and Jasper being tackled to the ground. Then I was knocked over into the cake and a glass table that cut me in my arm. I cried out put not for my pain but for the family that I love so much. Leave it to me to bring even a party my party down and fast. Carlisle had Alice get his bag and yet again like most time he was bandaging me back up. We talked a lot but he let me in more this time about what he feels and how he thinks Edward thinks about God and not being good enough and not wanting to take my soul.

My soul I asked , I would give him it if I could he is my life my breath, my world .When Carlisle was done Edward took me home . I asked him to stay and he did but I don't think he really wanted to be here with me. I felt more alone now than I ever had. I fell asleep when Edward hummed me my lullaby. When I wake up the next day he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter two

Edward was acting so different when he showed up to get me for school today. I ask him if we could just skip it and go to our meadow. Of course he said, he almost always gave me my way. I thought this would be it the time I would ask for him to be with me in every way. I wasn't going to take no for an answer today, not after last night. I needed him now and I feel like he needs me also. The flowers were so beautiful this day .I had brought a blanket for us to lie on.

Edward had opened my door and carried me all the way to the meadow .I laid down the blanket and sit down on it. Edward still didn't seem right but I pushed that way and went on with what I wanted, NO what I need from him right here, right now.

I told him and he didn't say no. He started to kiss me then it turned deeper and deeper and I knew it was going to happen. He kissed down my neck just to stop for a minute and then he kissed down to my jaw line. I started to wrap my hands into his bronze hair to pull him closer into me. The next thing I know he has my shirt off and he ask if he could take my pants off also I told him yes with my eyes and started to take his off also. I had to stop to breathe and take all of him in.

God he was so beautiful. And he has here and he was mine all mine. I slid my hand down over his chest and asked him to go ahead. He was so soft and so gentle with me. I was in heaven, this was true bliss. I think we did this over and over for the next few hours. Till my stomach made a noise and he knew it was time to go. Forget food I could have lived on him forever and ever.

Edward was up and dressed like he had never had his clothes off. He kissed my forehead and I was on his back and we where back to the car in less than a few minutes.

EPO

If I had a beating heart it would have broken into piece seeing Bella like this. She looked so sad and I know I have to tell her that my family and I are leaving her for her own good. The look in her eyes I know she needed me this way and I know it was every wrong and selfish but I am a selfish man and I need her just as much right now. God, Bella is so beautiful. I wish she could see herself like see her. This is going to be harder for me to leave after this but I hope it makes things a little better for her.

She needs to move on and be happy and safe and as long as I am here see will never be safe not truly. So I gave in and gave her everything she wanted except changing her. We fit together like it was always meant to be like that. Once just wasn't enough, I not sure forever would have been but I had to do it .I had to walk away and now I had to tell her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer :I don't own anything Twilight SM does.

Chapter Three

BPO

Yesterday was the best day of my life. I can't wait for Edward to come back today to pick me up for school. He smiled my favorite smile but it wasn't quit right. He still looked sad somehow his golden eyes just didn't shine like they always do when he looks at me. Bella, he said I think we need to talk. Can we please take a walk? What about school Edward?

He said it could wait, we missed yesterday and day wouldn't be any different. I reminded that he was smarter than I am and this is my first time in school but then I thought that maybe this could be like yesterday and I wanted him again like that. Always like that. I smiled to myself thinking about the way he felt and his smell and touch. Bella, please this is something we need to do. It is important .So I followed him into the woods he asked me to stay out of.

He looked at me as we walked just a little farther but I could still see Charlie's house. Edward turned to me and held me by my face. I almost thought I was going to fall down if it wasn't for him and his hands on my face. Then he spoke. Edward said something I never thought I would have ever heard him say. He told me that he and his family, my family was leaving today now. They were all gone but him and he was here to tell me and say goodbye.

I told him I will come too. I would follow him, them anywhere. Then what he said next hit me so hard I think he ripped my heart and lungs out of my chest. On the ground has my heart still beating but I wasn't sure how. I tried to sound strong not to let him see me fall apart, but my eye gave me away. The tears fell and fell and I couldn't stop them.

I ask him if he didn't want me and he didn't love me and he said yes to both. My world just fell apart right at the moment. I'm unsure how long we stood there but then I ask him why he was with me yesterday and he said it was a mistake and we shouldn't have .This hurt even more then his other words did to me. I felt sick more sick then I ever had before.

EPO

SO now was it I had to tell her and so I did. Bella we are leaving and you are not coming with us. My family is already gone and I here to tell you goodbye. No I am truly sorry but you are not coming with us. Bella, I don't love you anymore and I don't want you anymore. I am no good for you and you are worse for me."I cannot be something I am not any more, Bella "It's over .I sorry about yesterday it should have never happened it was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made when it comes to you.

I just thought of myself and how much I wanted it to happen more then you I think. I wanted you to be my first but now I see that was so very wrong of me and I am sorry for that.(I hated lying like that but if I make sound like it is all my fault maybe it will help her hate me and move on.)Bella that's it, this is goodbye. This will be both of our clean break so we can heal.

Alice said she is sorry but Jasper needs her and she will not be coming back either. To you it "will be like I never existed."Then I ran, ran as fast as I could, I almost turned around. The look on her face killed me, if I was a live to kill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter four

The next morning when I woke up I knew it was real. Not just a bad dream, like I had had so many times before. The sun was out today. I think just to mock me in some way. The birds outside singing the happiest little bird songs while here I sit on the edge of my bed with my heart still laying somewhere on the forest floor. Now there is a Hugh hole where it should be. To think just two days ago in my –our meadow I was the happiest person in the world in love with her vampire. The way he touched me was the best feeling I have ever known.

It made my skin feel like it would melt off me with pure bliss. His kisses were not held back, not like usual when he kisses me. I knew he loved me in every way that day. At least that is what his body told mine. We were one person that afternoon with two souls but one body. My heart beat fast for both of us because I knew his couldn't beat. None of that matters just us and this time we had. Now here I am all alone and he said that perfect day was a mistake. It will never be that never to me. I have two choices now.

One I can sit here and fill sorry for myself and my own self pain that I will never let anyone see. I think that I have done my own fair share of suffering for the short amount of time I have been here in the earth. Then there is option number two I can try to pull it together and ask for help and lean on my true friends. I think I am going to choose the latter one. I don't want anyone's pity or to feel bad for me. I don't want anyone to feel anything for me that they didn't all ready feel. So I got up got a shower with way to hot water and my favorite strawberry shampoo. I tried to wash yesterday away, but it wasn't going anywhere it was mine and I owned it.

After I was dressed I went down stairs to find Charlie still home. He is such a great dad always thinking of me even if he never says it. Morning Char I mean dad. Why are you still home? Are the fish not biting or something today? No, Bells you need me and after all I am your father and this is my job. My very most important job that I will ever do. I smiled a small smile to show him I was ok (at least on the outside) and I loved him.

Today dad I am going to call Angela and see what she is doing. I need some girl time anyway. I don't think you want to hear about me and Edw- him anyway do you? I will Bells if that is what you need and want from me. No, thanks dad I just want to eat my breakfast and call Angela. Angela, its Bella can we do something today? I need to talk to you about things, yeah I know this is bad and I hate it but I am strong and I WILL MAKE IT.

Thanks see you then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter five

I met Angela at her house. We talked for hours. I told her everything about him and I everything except the fact that my one and only true love was in fact a vampire. I could never tell anyone that fact. I would never put (my) his family in any kind of danger even though they left me. She couldn't believe that I had given myself completely and totally to Edward. Ben and she have not taken that step yetShe said she wanted to but Ben wasn't ready. We decided to make some cookies for her little brothers.

The smell of them baking made my mouth water. I don't really like cookies I don't know what is going on maybe I will have a few. I thanked her for everything and we hugged then I went home. That night I dreamed of my life and what it would have been like if I was with them. Then the dream turned kind of dark and I was chasing this little bronze haired child with bright green eyes. He was calling for me and I couldn't get to him. Someone I didn't know but was sure was a red eyed vampire got to him and ran away with him. What was left of my heart felt like it broke more at that moment!

I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Why bother any way it was almost time to get up for school. How would today be? My first day without him without them. Raining, oh great! Just what I need today. The sky mirrored my soul black and grey with no sun in site. I wrapped my arms around my chest to help hold myself together. I got up and got a shower and made a fast breakfast. Then I remembered my homework I haven't done because of all the events from the last three days that I have lived through. So I quickly got it out and wrote my essay about Romeo and Juliette.

I was glad that I had read this story many times before. I love books .in my truck and off to school I go. When I got there Angela and Ben was waiting for me. Mike and Jess ran up to us, she was smiling (her evil little snake smile) from ear to ear. Mike elbowed her and told her not now with a sharp tone (he was truly my friend also), but she didn't listen. Bella the Cullen's leave on Friday and today we get a new student well two that is. Kori and her brother Andrew Michaels.

I heard they are as beautiful as the Cullen's are and that they are from somewhere cold I think Greenland. Jess thanks but I don't care right now!! Mike smiled at me and gave me a hug and his eyes said he was sorry for her action. Jessica made a face and then pulled Mike away. Today went by so painfully slow. I didn't even look at anyone unless they spoke to me first. At lunch time I got some food that I didn't plan on eating but if I didn't act "normal" I would hear about it I'm sure. I sit down at Edward and my table out of habit only to be met by two pair of beautiful golden eyes looking at me.

I never thought I'd see those eyes again. Who in the world you are, I barked at them kind of rudely. I knew as soon as they spoke with their bell like voices who and what they were. Hello, my name is Kori and this is my brother Andrew very nice to meet you, and you are?

I cleared my throat and said Bella. It must be fate my destiny my Cullen's Alice ,Jasper, Emmett Rose and Edward, they all left me but here right in front of me are two new vampires and they came right to me.

He was right about me you knew being "a danger magnet" but them being here felt so right to me kind of like a summer home .Not your real one but a nice new one. I smiled my biggest smile and said how very sorry I was for being so rude and ask them to sit down. This became an everyday thing Kori and Andrew became friends with all my friends.

Angela, Kori and I are together all the time. We even went shopping, Kori reminds me so much of Alice my little pixie old best friend that left me almost three months ago. I thought to myself man how much vampires like to shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter six

It is summer break now so most night I stay at Kori and Andrew's place .I always felt like it is old times and I just can't leave that [art of my heart behind. I know it is not fair to them of all accounts but I have been nothing but honest to them. I woke up today and felt very sick. I ran to the bathroom that only I used most of them time and hugged the toilet with all that I had.

I was here for what felt like hours. Andrew came to see if I was ok. Kori had gone to hunt. They hunt a lot with me being around and Angela and Ben. They still didn't know they are vampires and they will never know. Much safer for them that way. They didn't care for Jessica so much so her and Mike didn't hang around us much. You see Andrew and Kori they are both special they have gifts kind of like the ones my Cullen's have.

Kori she can put thoughts into others minds and also make them do things she wants them to do. Andrew his is like Alice's and Edwards together. He can hear your mind past or present if he chooses and he can also see the future as it will be and it doesn't change. Andrew came in and picked me up off the floor and asks me if I was better. Then he asks me if we could talk a little. This made me scared I loved them but not that way and I was hoping this wasn't that.

Andrew was being a little shy and that was very unlike him, but he couldn't read my mind (just like Edward couldn't) but he could see my future .Did you and Edward he paused to make sure I was ok with him asking about Edward. Did you and he have sex?

I looked in shock; I think my mouth hit the floor. How could he know this I left that part out and I also would have called it making love at least it was for me. I said yes we did one time well a few times that day I chuckled under my breath but I'm sure he heard me having vampire hearing and all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter seven

KPO (Kori)

I went out to hunt and have a few minutes for myself. I love Bella but she is lots of work, she is always finding trouble. I ran down a few elk not my favorite but it worked and once I was full I reached into my pocket for my small blue cell phone. I had to call it had been three weeks since I called last and we have been here over four months now. I knew they would be waiting for my update. I kind of felt bad for not tell Bella up front that we had been sent here to watch over things.

Namely her and Charlie. I flipped my phone open to make my call, Hello I heard after only one ring. Hey it's me, Kori I just wanted to let you know everything is going as well as it could be. Bella has her moments but she has always welcomed us in with open arms. She misses you so much I can see it in her face. She still lights up if anyone says anything about any of you. Bella stays with us most of the time and don't leave on the weekends.

Yeah she and Andrew have bonded better than I thought she would to him after all that has happened with Edward. Then I heard a growl from the other end of my phone. Please don't be mad you said you wanted us to make her happy and to keep her safe that we are doing. She is easy to love like family so it is something I will do for as long as needed. Did you tell him we are here?

BPO, APO

Andrew why do you ask about that? _Well Bella I have thought I heard his mind many times over the last few weeks maybe month. _You can hear Edward?

_No Bells honey I'm sorry I mean you're and his son's you are carrying right now. I have seen you with him and thought I was seeing sometime in the future. I just didn't think it was the close future. I also didn't think Edward could father a child but as I see and hear he has and can. _

_Edward doesn't know about him yet maybe you should try and find him and tell him. Honey I just want what is best for the both of you. I mean you and the baby. Bella I love you like you are my family now and I will always be here for you both._

Andrew are you sure but before he could answer I was hugging the toilet again. Thank you Andrew I smiles and he handed me a drink of water and some crackers. What a great friend you are to me and I love you like you are family also. I was so happy about the new and that Andrew only loves me like that.

I can't love anyone ever again Edward has my heart and always will. Wow, a baby I should go to the doctors but I know Andrew is right he always is. I got up and got a shower and brushed my teeth .I wanted to call Angela she needed to know. She has been a rock for me over the last four months.

I hope she will come with me when I tell Charlie. Then I remembered Kori was hunting and didn't know yet about my son, my son.

A(ndrew)PO

I hated not to tell Bella we knew who she was before we came here. She would just die if she knew we know the Cullen's. Also that Kori and I were asked to come here. I do see why they all love her so much. She is really a great person. Bells would have made a great vampire (I only wish Edward would have seen it) too bad we can't change her after the baby comes. I know it will be a fight but I will however if it means she will get to stay alive (how funny she would be a live but not really) for her son. Beside she will be a great little sister for our coven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter eight

Kori, Bella called I just have to have her hear me I want to tell her the good news. Kori, Andrew said in a low voice that Bella could not hear. Kori Bella is having a baby, his baby you should let them know they may want to come back for her. Thanks Andrew Kori thought I will and I know they will want to know is Bella taking it? She is over the moon happy to have a part of Edward with her. She never said that but I can feel it. She loves him so much I don't know how he can stay away from her. Does he know we are even here yet? Andrew I will be home soon we can talk then.

KPO

Yea I am here sorry Andrew was telling me something that you need to know and so does he. Andrew doesn't understand how Edward can stay away from her. No he is not in love with her, he just loves her and well her baby. Are you still there did you hear me? Bella is having a baby .She is a little over four months right before we got here by days. He said it is Edwards she has not been with anyone else. I can tell you she doesn't see anyone else even when they are looking right at her.

Yeah, we have chased Jacob Black away on more than one time. He thinks we are hurting her and making her stay around us .He just don't get that she doesn't love him or want him. Don't growl at me, I didn't tell Edward to leave. I know you didn't want to leave either but he made this choice and you followed .I was just here to pick up the piece that is what you ask of us wasn't it? Now we love her and we are not leaving her or her baby.

They will need us and Andrew said if the baby kills her he will change her. She is someone he doesn't want to live without. Bella reminds him of his younger sister before he was changed and will not lose her again. Well come back then, No Andrew don't even know who ask us to come here he just did because he hated Greenland and penguins.

I will tell him if you want but the less he knows that better I think he wants to tell Bella the truth .Yes I told you they are that close. Ok, I will call you in a few weeks when I find out more about the baby. Bye Rose by Emmet take care till later. Then I shut my phone and ran home. Sorry Bella I got here as soon as I could what is going on?

BPO

Kori, I am going to have a baby a son. Andrew saw him and can hear him. Even though Edward left me he left me with the best part of himself a son .Now I will always a part of my family ,I sorry I didn't mean you guys aren't family you are but I mean them the Cullen's .Esme would have loved him so much. I know she would have. They all would have well maybe not Rose she hated me.

Rose thought I would do or say something to bring unwanted attention to them but I didn't and I never would have, I loved them all even her .I miss them all so much ,of course this brought on the tears that I try so hard not to show. I need to go home and tell Charlie about the baby. I also need to figure out what I am going to do with my life.

I can't just stay here forever; I need a job and a future for my son. So I got into my truck and went to pick up Angela and off to tell Charlie. Angela ask what am I going to do .I told her I think I am going to go to college for a literary degree so I can get a good job to raise my son. She ask how I knew it was a boy, I said just a felling then smiled because Andrew had told me he was a boy. She laughed and asks if I had any name and I told her I have one for a son but I had to think of one for a girl. She said you can always call her Angela Alice or Angela Rene. By this time we were at my house .Man I hated to do this what if Charlie thinks he did a bad job as a father or something.

This was all me, well all me and Edward but he wasn't here and I had to tell him. In the long run he would be happy he would have a grandson he could take fishing and stuff. I sure hope my dad had some food I am starving .I smelled the eggs he was cooking when Angela and I walked in. Hey dad, can I have some of those also they smell great.

He got out two more plates and made Angela and I some eggs and toast. Dad I said between bites I need to talk to you about a few things and Angela is here to make sure you are alright and I am still alive after I talk to you. He set up a little straighter in his out worn out chair and gave me his attention.

Dad I started off a little scared, I want to go to the community college here in Forks. That wasn't so bad he smiled at me .I want to take English literary classes maybe be a teachers ad or something. Bells that will be great why would I be mad or kill you over that I would love to have you close by me. You haven't been here that long and I well I missed you when you weren't here. Well dad there is more I need to tell you can you please stop cleaning your gun and put it down. So I started off you know how much I love Edward, No dad let me finishes first then you can speak.

Well a few days before they left Edward and I went to our spot and we made love and I just found out I am almost 5 months pregnant with his baby.

Breathe dad breath, you are going to be a grandfather and we are going to need you. After his face turned back to white from the deep purple and he took his hand away from his gun he was going to be ok with this. So dad now you can ask me whatever it is you need to know I will tell you anything you ask.

My dad started off by asking me if I knew where they and he meant Edward was at. Of course I don't dad, he don't love me and doesn't want to be with me any more they left remember. Then he wanted to know if I was going to try to find him. He said Edward should be told. I told him I would be fine without him (this made my hole open up and almost consume me with grief )I have you and Angela and Ben and Kori and Andrew he is being great dad I am lucky to have such great friends.

Andrew even said he would help anyway he could for me or my son. Then he asks you having a son? Well that is what I think dad. I hope it looks just like Edward and not like me I am just so plain. Bella you better never put yourself down in front of me again Angela and my dad yelled at the same time. You are going to be better off now any ways Angela said with a smile trying to make me believe it .what will you name him Bella my dad ask. I think Mason Anthony Charles Swan.

What if it's a girl Bells? Angela laughed and answered well of course Angela after me one of her best friends ever. Charlie thought that was funny also. That was that, my dad was told and I was allowed to walk away .Charlie was hopping for that grandson.

He was already talking about fishing poles and where he wanted to take him. Off to the local community college to in role. I put in a request for financial aid for a single mother to be. Then I called my doctor to set up an appointment with him to confirm what I already knew to be true.

I'm having a baby. …………………………

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight SM does. I just want to play in her world for a while. Hope you enjoyed my story so far please read on and review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 9

I do not own Edward, Bella, and Charlie, Angela, Ben or any others I may have missed SM does .I do own Andrew and Kori and all my time I spend abscessing over Twilight. Hope you guys like my story so far. Please let me know good or bad. Thanks Zandie now on we go …..

Chapter Nine to: Will time be enough

The doctor office was busy today most women were way older then I am but that was ok with me. Andrew and Angela came with me .Andrew wanted to see the baby and see that he was right about him and about him being a boy. Then Dr. Zachary's nurse called my name and in we went. First she weighed me .The scale said 115 I almost fell down I have never weight that much before 107 was the most I have weighed . Then she showed us to my room.

Angela got a phone call and had to leave she felt so badly she really wanted to be here. Go ahead Angie I know your mother needs you I will be fine Andrew is here with me. Dr. Zachary ask me about when was the last time I had had my period and if I knew my blood type. The he took my blood to run it to check to see if I was pregnant. Then after he measured my stomach and then ask if my and the daddy wanted to see our baby.

This made Andrew laugh out loud. I am just her very good friend kind of like a big brother more than a boyfriend this baby is not mine Sir. Dr. Zachary said sorry and got the ultrasound machine to show us the baby. He gave me a paper gown and I put it on and then some warm gooey stuff he adds to my stomach and then there he was. My beautiful son. The doctor showed us all ten fingers and all ten toes then his heart beat. I have never been so glad to see anything before in my life. He was going to have a heart beat like me like his human mother.

I wonder what he will have of his father. Then he asks us if we wanted to know that sex of the baby. Andrew was holding my hands ready for the news that he already knew to be true. Well Bella you are having a baby boy and he looks to be healthy but I think he is a little bigger than five months so we will watch him and you to make sure he doesn't get to big for you to deliver . Then he took about ten pictures and gave me three and put the rest into my medical folder. Then the doctor asks me if I knew who the baby's father was. I told him I did but I didn't know if I should say or not.

Dr. Zachary then told me and Andrew that I should if I didn't care so they could make sure the father did have any medical back ground that we should watch for. I looked at Andrew and he nodded that I should so I told him Edward Cullen, DR. Cullen's son. The look of shock filled his face then he asked me if I was sure. this kind of made me mad why would lie ,Edward wasn't here he left me and I wasn't looking for him he didn't want me so he didn't want our son either. Andrew cleared his throat and the doctor looked up may I talk to you outside sir he asked.

Then he and Dr. Zachary went out to the wall. Andrew went on to tell him that I had been through enough and that Dr. Cullen or no one should be called and told of any of this. Do you understand? If I hear of anyone even thinking about saying anything you and them who ever will be every, every sorry about it. Am I clear Sir?

Then Dr. Zachary smiled and came back into the room to finish with me. You may get dress Miss Swan and I will see you in one month if you have any questions please call me any time here is my personal cell number.

So Andrew and I left the doctors and went to my house so I could show Charlie his new grandson. The smile broke across his face I think nothing could have whipped it away. Then he shock Andrew's hand and thanked him for being here for me and helping me after the mess with Edward. He knew I was better now without him. I didn't share this thought with him I would give almost anything to have Edward back.

After all I am giving our son his name. I would love to have his last name and mine Cullen but that will never be. My dad loved Andrew and Kori, if he only knew what they are. Bells, Charlie ask are you planning on staying here when you go to school or are you moving to your own place. Andrew spoke up and said that their house had plenty of room. I could have my own room and Mason could have his own also .He then went on to tell my dad that they had lots of money that they are going to pay for all the baby stuff I need as a gift to me.

Charlie ask where their parents are at and Andrew told us (but I have heard this before) that was killed along with his younger sister by a bear attack in the wood when they was camping a few years back, he smiled at me because I knew it was more like twenty year back and that Kori and him was not really brother and sister blood anyway. Then he said their grandma took them in till this year when he turned eighteen and he got custody of Kori and they moved here.

Now she is eighteen also and he is almost nineteen, another smile he through my way. His family was very rich and they didn't need any money ever so he no they wanted to do this for Mason and me. Charlie shook his hand again and I swear there was a tear in his eye then he hugged Andrew .This took us all by surprise Charlie never showed many emotions to people about how he feels about anything. This just made me love my dad more.

Andrew I think you need a coat you fell a little cold my dad said .I smiled this time and told him that I would get him one of Charlie's old ones.

School starts today I was so scared .Andrew and Kori enrolled also for different subjects then I had. So at least I wasn't all alone. Angela and Ben went to Washington State so they moved about an hour away but came to see me often. I was also getting father along almost six months now and you could tell I was pregnant; my belly had gotten so round Kori and I had to go shopping for new clothes soon.

Today I think we will Andrew said I see you and her at the mall getting clothes and baby of them and we are paying and you will not say no got it! Or I will bite you, he laughed so hard I think everyone in a mile heard him. Ok I give up you can buy us anything and everything we need from now on, will that make you happy? Very he said with pride.

Now get to class before I carry you there myself. To my surprise I really loved this class and know I will be a great teacher someday, but Mason will always come first. After school was over Andrew was right Kori got the car her car she hated mine and they said that after the baby was hear they are going to buy me a new one a safer one for me and Mason.

Kori's car was so fast she had a red corvette. Andrew has a fast car also his is silver and black Mustang 1965 mint condition. We all got to the mall and hit the baby store first. We bought a crib and dresser and changing table clothes and more clothes. Andrew pick out some many toys and diapers and boy things for me and the baby .Then we got the comforter set I went with baseball because after all it "is America's favorite pass time" and Edward loved it so much. Then I got like hundred new outfits for me that I would have a new one every day if I only worn it one time the whole rest of my pregnancy.

Andrew then went to get the car seat and a stroller and about a thousand other things .I wasn't sure it would all fit into Kori's car .Andrew ran home and got his for almost all the other stuff. Then Kori and Andrew took me out to dinner and I eat so much that it could have feed a small country somewhere.

KPO

I needed to call Rose again it had been a long time and I know she will be mad at me but I still feel so bad going behind Bella's back like this. But Rose and Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's still love her and Rose and Emmett want to keep up on her and make sure she is doing well. Of all of them Bella thinks Rose hates her, but she doesn't she was just jealous and now she is over it, and only wants to keep her family safe and Bella is part of that family. Edward would do something bad if anything happened to Bella that is why Emmett called us for Rose to be with Bella.

I am not sure how many know about us being here for her but that is their place to tell them (the Cullen's) and I do know Edward doesn't know or he would be here by now. It has been almost seven months now and I don't think he will come back for her but if he knew it we was here or about his son he just might.


	3. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

KPO

Hello, Emmett it's me, with my update for you guys on Bella and the baby. Yes they are both doing great. Andrew, Bella and I all went shopping, yes shopping for Mason. We got ever thing he will need. Emmett what are you yelling about?

(Emmett) You did tell us we are having a boy. That is great! I wish I could tell Eddie but Rose would kill me.

(Kori) I know, Andrew is very happy about him also. Bella picked out baseball themed crib set for him .What is she going to name him? That's easy after his father of course Mason Anthony Charles Swan. She didn't feel right calling him a Cullen. Bella is very happy most of the time. Emmett I do wish you could see her; she misses you all so much. The other day I heard her tell Andrew that Mason would have loved his big teddy bear uncle Emmett and how beautiful his aunt Rose is .

She also told him about her old best friend little evil shopping pixie Alice that she loved and missed the most beside his father and then she spoke of Jasper and Esme and Carlisie. Bella cried after tell him he would miss out of his very wonderful and very special family the Cullen's.

I will let you guys know when she has him it isn't much longer now. The doctor said everything looks good so he must be human in a lot of ways, but we will know more when he is here. I need to go now Andrew and Bella are waiting for me to go out to the movies. Bye Emmett

I went back to Bella and Andrew and pulled Andrew aside and filled him in all my talk with Emmet and that Rose wasn't home. He did say that Edward was back with them now and the calls will have to be more carefully taken so he didn't know about them.

For Emmett to keep his mind from Edward will be hard we all know how Emmett thinks. Andrew just laughed .Bella do you care if we stay in night?

BPO, APO

No, Andrew that will be fine I have lots of homework and I don't feel so good. My stomach has been doing flips for the last few hours. I think Mason is having a party or something and my bladder is his kicking bag. I am going to my room now ok night. Kori came over and kissed me on my cheeks and hugged me goodnight. Andrew he walked me to my door and kissed me on my lips very softly. Then I did something I didn't think I would have ever done never I kissed him back.

A real kiss, kinda like when Edward would have kissed me when he was being careful not to break me. I blinked and looked up at Andrew, he smiled at me and said he knew and I didn't need to say it, but I did need to. For me and for him, I loved him too much for this to be any kind of misunderstanding between us. Andrew come in please so we can talk.

He followed me into my room and before the door was closed all the way I was kissing him again. This time he looked at me in my eyes before he started to kiss me again. I stop myself I couldn't do this not now not ever. All these hormones were messing with me and I missed Edward so much but Andrew was my friend my best friend and I could not hurt him this way.

Andrew, Edward he still has my heart .Don't get me wrong you are amazing and kissing you feels so wonderful but I will not lose you because I am stupid and have all these crazy pregnant hormones raging inside of me. He shook his head and I knew I had upset him but he hugged me and then he said something I didn't expect him to say.

Bella, Kori and I love you, you are our family and this has to stop. I almost started to cry it almost felt like it did the day he left me .No Bella please don't cry, we are not leaving you and I promise I never will. Someday I will change you also if that is what you still want but now you need to know we have a something we both should have told you a long time ago. Bella, honey do you remember the first day we met? Well it was not by accident you see.

Kori came running in now and told him to stop this was doing no one any good. If Andrew could have cried he would have been he was sobbing wet less tears now as he held my hand! No Kori now is time she will forgive us I see it. Bella loves us too just as much as the Cullen's except for Edward. Are you sure Andrew I can't lose them and I don't want them (Rose and Emmett) to kill us either.

(Andrew) No I see it all works out in every way at least with them and us .Andrew please tell me ,I begged still think they are leaving me alone again and this time I had Mason think about first of and for most. Bella remember the day we came here? Yes, I nodded please go on. Well Honey, we were asked to come here by someone. Someone that wanted us to watch over you and keep them updated on you and what was going on here. I almost fell off my bed. My God is it Victoria?

Are you here to kill me? Please think about Mason and Charlie .No silly girl we are not here for her we are here to protect you from her and yourself. You see, now Kori broke in and started to tell me that it was but I cut her off. Is it Edward? Did he send you here to watch over me? Does he do they still love me? Are they coming back for me for us? Bella honey, please stop and listen to us. I was crying so hard now it didn't even hit me that they were here on a job, I was a job and they didn't really love me.

Bella you are being crazy now please let us tell you the rest. Ok Andrew I will then you can leave me like I know you will. Bella, no honey we love you, you are not just a job to us. Not even at first, it about killed us lying to you.

It was not all the Cullen's and I am so very, very sorry Bella but it was not Edward that ask us to come he doesn't even know we are here and he doesn't know about the baby either, Rose and Emmett are the ones that send us here .

Rose thinks it is best if she or Emmett doesn't tell him. I am not sure if anyone else knows we are here or what is going on with you but Rose felt so bad for how she treated you and the way they all left you and she knew you would need someone to help keep you safe till she could get Edward to come back to them and back in his right mind to know that he needs you as much as you need him. Now Bella, honey if you wish we will watch from a far but we will not being leaving now or ever we are family like I said, No like we said before Kori added.

Then it happened my water broke all over my bed and the floor. It is too soon Andrew please help me will he be alright? Please can you see? Kori touched my face and told my mind that he was ok and we will all be fine. Andrew picked me up and out the door we ran.

I hope anyone how read this will please leave a reply if you like my story so far not .I really love writing and hope it sounds alright you .I like what I wrote but I see it with blinders on and always think I could be better. I also only own Andrew and Kori and the sleep in my eyes. SM owns Bella, Edward and the Cullen's. The doctor coming up next is mine also, lol and the baby's name is from SM also I just moved words around to make them a new name after Edward, Mason's father. Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter11

Chapter Eleven: the baby .I hope you guys (anyone who is reading this likes it no one has said one way or another.I still don't own any thing from twilight. I just own my crazy world I live in. Ok maybe I don't own it either. So here I go.

Andrew the car I think we should take the car. The people at the hospital would understand why you ran all the way here carrying me or even how you could. I yell and he thought he was hurting me. No it is the baby he is pushing to come out hurry please I said and I tried to smile but I am not sure how well I did. Andrew put me into the car and Kori followed behind us in her car.

I had about 4 more contractions on the way and the way Andrew drives we were there in all of five minutes. Kori told them to call Dr. Zachary that I was having the baby and I am only in my seventh month. Andrew ordered them to also call the neo nick unit incase Mason would need it. The pain I was feeling was almost as bad as the pain I felt the day my Edward walked away from me.

At least after what Andrew had told me tonight the family even if a small part still loved me. I know I should be so mad at the whole idea and that they was sent here to watch over me like I couldn't make it on my own but now right now I was never more thankful for Rose and Emmett sending them to me.

I would have never though Rose of all people would care what happens to me, me the person she hated the most in this world. Then as I began to tell Andrew I forgave them Dr. Zachary walks in the room and tells us that the baby is coming and that all the numbers look alright but he will have his attending Dr. Bailey to watch over me and the baby till it was go time.

I do believe he is doing everything he does for me because of Carlisle Cullen. The nurse asks if I needed anything and I bite her head off yeah like his father would be nice! How about some pain meds? That would be great too. She went on to tell me she was sorry and she couldn't do either one for me with a smile .I wanted to kick her if my feet wasn't already in the stirrups.

Then she said you are dilated to 10 and it will not be long now. I heard a soft knock at the door it was my dad I was so happy Kori called him I had forgotten with all the pain I was feeling now. Andrew smiled and said yes Bella you still would have did what you with him even if you knew it would hurt this bad now. Bella I know you love Mason and you can do this I am here for you anything you need. Charlie smiled at Andrew and told him he wished the baby was his and not Edwards.

Bells, I think I will wait in the waiting room with Sue. Next thing I knew there was a big giant teddy bear on my room and a blond beauty I would never forget. Rose and Emmett were here. Here for me and Mason. Andrew cleared this throat and moved over so they could see me better.

Emmett grabbed me and hugged me the best he could with all the iv's and baby monitors that was on me. Andrew please don't leave me, I need you more than ever, I said as the hardest of the labor pains hit me. Rose smiled and said we will talk later we will be in the waiting room also with Charlie and Sue and by the way Alice and Jasper are here also. I could keep her away. Thanks Rose, Thanks Emmett, but he said no Bella we should have never left you and we love you be well see ya soon as Rose pulled him out of the room. I started to ask in a small voice but before I could get even the E out of my mouth Andrew smiled and said Bella, honey he still doesn't know they are here and or about the baby.

They wanted to wait and see what happen first. Alice can't see his (Mason) future like I can. I knew all will be as it should be, and with that he didn't speak another word about it. Dr. Bailey called in Dr. Zachary it is time sir , the baby is crowning .Then with in what was ten seconds my doctor was in the room and at me feet telling me to push.

Push Bella he needs you to help him come out NOW! Andrew was holding my hand and telling me how strong I am and have been this whole time. That I could do this and now is the time. Kori left the room the blood was getting to much for her to take .She has never killed any humans but she still had to watch the desire Andrew was much stronger then Kori and he never even acted like he smelled any blood at all .You know you are a lot like Carlisle I told him and he smiled and said thank you Bella but now is Mason's time let's get him out and in your arms.

Then I heard Dr. Zachary say one more big push Bella and he will be out, so I bared down and pushed so hard I passed out. Bella, Bella honey come back are you ok? Look at me honey you did it he is here. Your son Mason Anthony Charles Swan is here waiting to meet you. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful person in the world, my son. Andrew he looks just like Edward I said .No Bella he looks just like you both. Mason had bronze colored curly hair a heart shaped face and green eyes. I think he is perfect Bella.

The next hour went by so fast the weighed and measured him and brought him to me to feed. Mason weighed 5 pounds 4 ounces and was 16 ½ inches long. Everyone was in my room when they brought him back. Andrew what if he will not eat baby formula what if he needs his father's diet? Bella he will need both I see but now he will be good and drink what you give him.

He is thinking about you and how he loves you and will not make things crazy here .He is very smart Bella. I will bet he will have a gift someday also. After I feed Mason my father Charlie held him and then Sue .Mason started to cry and he ask for him back and he stop crying and smiled a small little baby smile but I knew he knew I am his mommy. Andrew would you like to hold him?

I want you to be his god father will you? Andrew nodded and smiled the biggest smile that I love to see. It wasn't Edward's smile that I love but it was Andrew's and I know he loves Mason and will be a great god father. Bella, honey I think it is time that the Cullen's come in and talk to you .You need this and so do they beside Mason needs his sleep .

So Andrew put the baby in his baby crib and then left to get them. Was I ok with seeing them? He said they was all here does that mean Carlisle and Esme also? I am ready well I have to be because here they all are looking at me.

Andrew kissed me and I heard a growl come from Emmett, Chill man I am leaving to give you guy's time but I will be watching and if she needs me I will be back. Esme was here and Carlisle also they looked at me and Esme started to cry dry sobs and they kept saying how sorry they was they left but they did what Edward need them to do.

Esme ask if she could hold her grandson. I told her ok, but was scared that they might take him and run. No Bella I heard Alice chime in we would never do that to you. I felt a little bad for even thinking that way but I was hurt by them all. I am still hurt by them. I know I can't out run them or even do anything if they did want to take him from me. I also knew that Andrew wouldn't lot any one hurt me like thatched truly is what I needed and need in my life my very best friend in the world. Carlisle spoke next Bella may I also hold Mason?

Thank you for sharing him with us I knew you are trusting us right now and it is very hard for you because of all that has happened with my son and we are here to try and make right what we can. First we are coming back here to Forks .We need to be close to so we can if you will lets us see Mason. Second we need to rebuild the trust you had in us, we love you and him and do not wish to cause you any more pain in your life.

Andrew and Kori have done a great job that should have been ours to do and we will never be able to repay them that debt. I smiled at him still not sure of what to do but I told him time will tell and I will try .I didn't knew if this meant that Edward was coming back but I couldn't get my hopes up and besides he doesn't love me anymore and Mason is a result of our perfect day that he thinks is a mistake. Will he think that of my son, our son?

Well I am here to tell you Mason is not and I love him and am very thankful I have him. Alice was bouncing up and down and waiting her turn to talk to me. I didn't want to forgive her, not her of all of them. She said she was my best friend and then to leave and not say goodbye. Jasper sent off some forgiveness waves and I shot him a dirty look but He does love her and would do anything to make her happy. Alice what would you like to say to me?

She hugged me and asks if I would please forgive her. How could I? But after all she is my favorite pixie. I hugged her back and kissed her check. She smiled and knew she was forgiven. Jasper stayed back I smiled at him and told him he was forgiven also for everything even my birthday party almost a year ago. Rose may I talk to you please?

She was sitting in the back being quite. Yes, Bella I need to talk to you also. I owe you a big apology for the way I acted to you and for sending Andrew and Kori to watch over you, but I love Edward and I know he will come back to you he just can't be without no matter what he said that day, he lied and he has been a giant pain in the butt everyday scene then .Rose you don't have to every say you're sorry for sending Andrew and Kori here. They are everything to me they are family just like you guys are.

Rose I don't know why you hated me but I will never hate any of you. I want to thank you for caring about your family .Emmett sounded off now hey I helped you knew I called them for her I wanted to come back and see you I have missed you so much then he hugged my again and ask if he could hold the baby and we all yelled no.

Why not he asks and Rose smacked him in the head .This made everyone laugh. Even Andrew laughed as he walked in as this was happing. I think Bella needs to sleep now you all can come over to our house tomorrow after we get home. Rose asks if she could talk to him in the hall. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

Andrew I think it is time to tell Edward, he should know about his son. He will be furious as it is with me and us for coming here and keeping this all from him. Just as she was about to say goodnight it happened the last thing I wanted ever to happen. I saw it so I knew it was but I was hoping for it not to. Bella needs more time before this happens.

Thanks for reading till next time please review; I want to know if I am doing ok.


	5. Chapter12

Chapter 12: a new day

_**I saw it so I knew it was but I was hoping for it not to. Bella needs more time before this happens. **_

So Rose turned around there in front of her he stood. Now is not the time for you. How did you even know she was here? I know that Bella doesn't want to see you now are ever. You have had you chance and you messed it up. No, I do not think Bella could ever love you I am very sorry if that makes you sad but I do think you need to leave now.

Rose growled at him and told him that she could fix his problem for him. No, Rose Emmett said let me. Jake outside now!

(Emmett to Jake) You might think I am a big over grown kid and sometimes I just might be but right now Bella and the baby don't need any more to worry about.

All of this is very hard for her to do without him and you know that is who she loves and wants most of all above anything else. Now Jacob we are back to keep her safe and Andrew has told me about all that you have tried to do and I will not let that happen are we clear? Jacob tried to speak but Emmett was holding him by his throat, so he just nodded.

You know Emmett I loved her to and I would have been better for her, I would have not left her. Jacob said when Em let him go. Jacob I will give you to the count of three for you and any wolf pack that you brought with you to leave before I kill you all understand? Jacob agreed and told him that he would not give up if I was in need of him he will be there for me.

With that Emmett hit Jake so hard Jake's nose was broken and the police was called. Thank goodness Charlie was here already and asks them to stop and told Jake to leave and not come back unless Bells calls you to.

Morning was here already and Dr. Zachary and Dr. Bailey have cleared me and Mason and said we could go home in about and hour. I called Andrew and told him so he could bring the car to pick us up. Hello, Andrew? No Bella this is not Andrew but I knew as soon as he said my name that it was Edward. Why are you answering Andrew's phone? And why are you at my house? I wasn't sure how much he knew but if he was there I was sure it was everything.

Bella, he said again can I come and get you from the hospital? And who is Mason? Is he your friend? I guess no one has told him yet. Just the Andrew walked in with Rose and asks who I was talking to. Edward I said softly that if they weren't vampires I don't think they would have heard me. I stuttered wwwhy is heee at our housse? Did you call him?

Rose smiled and then she spoke, Bella no one called him he is family and he came where he followed our scents to. We haven't told him anything yet because now he is here this is your job not ours. I am sorry Bella really I am and we will all be here for you but you and you alone need to talk to Edward. Andrew I mouthed what should I do?

Well honey, I think Rosalie is right. When have you ever thought any one was right but yourself I yelled? Now Bella, honey calm down I have seen that he would come and that you will be brave and talk to him. I also know the outcome but I will not tell you this is something that you have to do without my mental help, he laughed a little at the last remark he made to me.

Andrew I don't think I can. What if he hates me even more for not telling him about Mason before now? What if he takes him from me? Rosalie put her hand up to my mouth to stop me from that thought, she said no Bella I would never let that happen Mason needs you, you are his mother and I swear if she could cry she would be right now.

I knew you still don't believe me when I say that you are family Bella and we protect our family. The very minute Edward stopped James to save you I knew then that you were his soul mate and my sister. Thank you soon much Rose I said with the tears in my eyes now. I hung up on him when I called home for Andrew and Edward answered and ask if he could pick me up what should I do now Rosalie? Andrew? Andrew smiled and said that him and Rose would take Mason back to the house as Edward was on his way to the hospital already for me.

This way you can talk then bring him to meet your and his son or not whatever you choose. I smiled because I knew that they would take care of Mason and it would only be a small amount of time and I would be back with my baby. Ok I said and handed Mason to Rosalie .She put him in his car seat and then Andrew kissed me goodbye and said he see me at our home in a few hours. A few hours, was there really that much I needed to talk to him about? No I don't think there is he left me, he left Mason. So he didn't know about Mason but he still left.

Besides he said it in his own words "_**he didn't want me and he didn't love me. And it's over. Then he is sorry about yesterday it should have never happened it was one of the biggest mistakes he has ever made when it comes to me."**_ I knew he meant it. Why would Rose say that he still loved me she must not know what he said to me before he left me that day? Maybe he will want to be friends. I will play nice I don't want him to take Mason away I would just die if he did.

His family, my family they say wouldn't let that happen but if they have to choose they would choose Edward and I would lose. Andrew and Kori would try and help but they would be out numbered and I would never ask them to be put any harm's way for me. After all what more could he do or say to me that would hurt any more then he already has besides taking my son.

Maybe I will tell him about my son but I should I say he is his also? Everyone else knows he is Edwards and if I don't tell him they will even if they don't want to he can read minds after all. Then I heard a knock on my door bringing me back to this room here at the hospital. Back to what I felt like was going to a very hard thing to do.

Face Edward and doing it alone. I swallowed hard the lump that was stuck in my throat and said please come in. There in my doorway stood the most beautiful man in the world (at least till Mason grows up).Edward, he is so much more then I could remember .My dreams never did him and justice .I was in awe of him. Then he spoke and you have thought I didn't speak the language he was talking to me in. Hello Bella he said with a smile, my favorite smile his crocked one that met his eyes. I almost melted right there and then. I knew this was going to be hard but not this hard. I wanted to be tough. To show him I was ok without him.

Then here I sit looking like a fool so in, love struck that I couldn't even form words together to make since .So I just waved and when he ask where my friend Mason was I started to cry. Bella, what is wrong? Did something happen to him is that why you are here? He asked me. I wanted to yell no you jerk he is great, I sent him home with my best friend and his godfather Andrew. To our home that we share.

I didn't think he needed to know about Kori just yet. But all I said was no he is good and that he left with some of his family. He smiled again and said good I would like to have a just a few moments with you alone if that would be ok before I drive you home. I told him that would be ok but that I no longer lived with Charlie. I live closer to my school. His eye seem to light up when I said that like I had moved on but there was some sad there also like I had moved on without him. Well I guess I kinda have, he made sure of that now didn't he. Beside I need to be a stronger person for my son, he need that when I was carrying him and he will need it now that he is here.

Ok Edward, that will be alright just please don't drive to far away I want to get home soon please I am needed there. He smiled and asks if he may ask me why and I just told him not yet I will tell you he opened the door to his Volvo and I got in and buckled up. In he jumped and off we went.

I had you going didn't I you thought it was Edward at first. No it was Jacob, lol. I don't dislike Jake I really do like him I just like Edward more. I wanted to wait till the next chapter for Edward to come back after he was called but I called him early I just couldn't wait for him any longer. I just missed him so and I can't wait to see if Bella tells him Mason is his son or not she might tell him he is Andrews we will have to wait and see. Thanks for reading I hope you like it was much was I love writing it. It consumes my brain 85% of the time. The other I am sleeping or doing something with me children.


	6. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_: Edward is home

I hope everyone likes what I have written so far. I am trying to do my very best and I enjoy doing this. Sorry to drag out the last chapter needed it to be filler till I could think more about this one. So Edward is back and let's see if Bella tells him or if she forgives him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Beside I need to be a stronger person for my son. He smiled and asks if he may ask me why and I just told him not yet I will tell you later .Then he opened the door to his Volvo and I got in and buckled up. In he jumped and off we went.**_

_**EPO **_

I can't believe I'm here in Forks all places .Here with Bella, my Bella. She is so beautiful, even more so then the last time I laid my eyes on her. I wish I could tell her that I still love her and always have. I know my family was here to see but they are all guarding their minds so I don't know why they are all here. Carlisle also said we are moving back here to stay for a while. He thought about how happy this is making Esme and Alice and Emmett.

The thing I cannot believe the most is Rosalie is even happy to be back and to see Bella. Edward, I heard her say where are you driving to and I thought you wanted to talk. I could listen to her voice all day. Yes, Bella I do I am very sorry for being so rude. I guess something's never change. I had to laugh at myself with that remark. Always trying to keep her at arm's length. Bella if you don't mind I would like to drive to the meadow and talk. Have you been there lately?

She looked up at me like I had asked her to kill someone. I can go somewhere else if you would like?

(_Bella talking)What does he think I just go up there and think about what a mistake he made that day making love to me? I have not been back to the meadow after he left me. After he left everything that was important to me._

_No, Edward I have not been to the meadow for a very long time. I wanted so badly to sound strong and not let him in, not let him close enough to hurt me more then he has already. The hole in my chest was started to come apart at the seams and he could never know just how much he was my life. Edward you can go where ever you would like. I don't care let's just go so you can take me back to my home Andrew and Mason and Kori are all waiting on me and Mason might need me._

(Edward talking)Bella, love can I ask who Andrew, Kori and Mason are please. I know that they are vampires I can smell it around you. I am feeling the jealousy I felt all those day back when all the little boys would always think about my Bella in way that only I wanted her to be with me like. I remember the day we made love in our meadow; I guess that is why I wanted to go there now.

I had told her it was a mistake but to me it never was. I needed her so much and I knew I had to walk away for her to be safe and vampire free so she could have a normal life .I am guessing she has moved on because she seems to care about this Mason person with all her heart I can see it in her eyes.

This Andrew he must mean a lot to her also the way she says his name .Now Kori I think she like this person but not as much as the other two. Bella we are here. I got out and opened the door for her. Would she let me carry her to the opening or would she just stay as far away from me as I have pushed her to be?

Bella may I help you? It will be fast if I carry you. _I guess you can help by carrying me. That way we get done faster and I can get home. So he lifted me on his back and took off running. I laid my head down like I was going to be sick even though the running stopped making sick long ago._

_Andrew runs with me all the time. I just took some deep breaths to breath he inn as much as I could without him knowing what I has doing. I loved being on his back, I just wished it was in his arms. I have to stop think about that, I know he doesn't love and he has moved on. I know that I will pay for this later. The hole in my chest will be reopened all the way and all the work Andrew has done will be undone. I will need him so much after this today._

_My very best friend, he is always there for me. This thought made me smile and I looked up to see Edward had stopped and was looking at me .Can I get down now Edward? He nodded so I did and we walked out to the open field that I thought I would never want to see again. It felt so right being here with him and yet it was so heart breaking at the same time. So what would you like to know I asked him? I am an open book remember? _

_He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I almost lost it then I has to hold myself back or I would have jumped on him and started to kiss him ._Bella ,love is Andrew or Kori or Mason a vampire? I can smell them all around you and I am not sure who or what I smell. I know that I am right and one if not all are. Man she is such a" magnet for danger" I leave to keep her safe and she finds three more monsters of my kind to be around.

_Yes, Edward my new family is vampires. They came right after you and the Cullen's left me .Andrew and Kori helped me heal and get over all that I went through with you and they left me .I live with them and Mason now._

_I go to school and am I am trying to get my degree in English Lit .He smiled a half smile and asked me to go on. What else would you like to know?_

_(Edward)_ Bella can I ask you something really personal, you don't have to answer but I would like to know. Have you moved on? All I really wanted was for her to say no and jump into my arms and kiss me forever. I love this woman so much I think if I could die without her I would right now. I wanted her so bad in every way my heart soul mind and body.

I could never ask this of her; after all I am the jerk that walked away from this angel, my angel.

_Yes Edward I think I have moved on .What else would I say no I still pain after you every day and we have a baby a son .I have a small piece of you forever no matter what you do. Of course not, I would like a hopeless fool. I forced a smile at him and ask him if he had moved on also, hopping he had not but he didn't love me or want me so I am sure he has for real. _No, love there has been no one else (but you, I said under my breath).

Bella is Mason someone really important to you? _Of course he is he is my life Edward I would just die without him. I never understood the true meaning of anything before I met him .Mason will be in my life for the rest of it and longer if I can get Andrew to change me, like you never would do. You see Edward he wants me to be around forever .He said I was family and that we stick together. Andrew also told me that he sees that Mason will not die so why would I want to leave him._

This made me a little mad, how could his Andrew I ask with fire almost coming from my lips change you for Mason. If Mason wanted you to be changed wouldn't he do it himself? As soon as the words came out I regretted saying them the look on her face said it all.

Bella, love I didn't mean it that way. I knew she thought I didn't love her enough to change her and spend forever with her. The truth is I do and I will die if she doesn't want me back. I don't know what to do with this Mason guy (vampire) but I needed her as my mate and he would have to understand. Then she spoke my name again, the letters coming off her lips was the sweets sound I have ever heard in all my very long life.

_Edward do you have any more questions the sun is setting and it is getting late I need to go home and see Mason .He needs me .We can talk more another time .Andrew said I would be with you for hours but I didn't believe him, but he is never wrong. I saw by the look on Edwards face that he wanted to know about Andrew gifts. Kori she can put thoughts into others minds and also make them do things she wants them to do. Andrew his is like Alice's and yours together. He can hear your mind past or present if he chooses and he can also see the future as it will be and it doesn't change ever, he is always right. Mason I am not sure yet if he has any gifts but I will have to ask Andrew when I get home._

Bella I will take you home now but I would love to spend some more time with you soon. I have a few things I need to tell you. I wish I could just show you know. I want to kiss you so bad. To fell you warm soft lips on my hard cold one. The spark you also make me fell is something that makes me fell alive again. Just being this close again I can feel it I wonder if she can too? Then I just decided to tell her go all or nothing. I had too o love her so much I had to touch her to kiss her if she would let me. Bella, love I lied to you and I am very sorry for that.

It was the biggest mistake I have ever made and I need to do whatever I can to make it right. Do you remember that day in the woods when we talked and my family and I left? Please wait let me finish first then you can say whatever it is you need to. Well I wanted nothing more than to keep you safe and to keep my kind away from you and keep you safe from things like what happened at you birthday party with Japer.

She nodded so I went on. Well I knew the only way you would let me go was if I lied to you and said some bad things that I should have never said to you. I didn't mean any of it Bella. Making love to you was and will always be the best day of my existence. I have never been happier in my life then I was when I was with you. Bella, Love I love you, you are my everything .I wish that could take it all back and we could still together.

Do you understand what I am saying to you? I know you said Mason is your life but I just had to tell you so you would know where I stand .Me and my family are back and I want to see you if you will let me see you again. Then I smiled my crocked smile I now she loves so much.

_Edward you lied to me? How do I know you are not lying now? What if I let you in and you leave my again. Andrew will never leave me. He is my family just as Kori and Mason and Charlie are. Edward I think you should take me home please now. I need to show you something._


	7. Chapter14

Chapter 14: What will be right for me?

_Edward I think you should take me home please now. I need to show you something. The drive home he was the most quite I have ever seen him after he had told me he loved me the first time. I remember it like yesterday we were at our meadow._

_It was the first time he has taken me there. Edward had showed me what he looks like in the sun. I hope Mason looks like that when he is in the sun, so beautiful. Bella he said "so the lion fell in love with the lamb" How I longed to be his lamb now. _

_Should I tell him that Mason is his son and not my boyfriend? Edward when we get to my house would you like to come in with me and meet Andrew and Kori and most of all my Mason? I know you will just love him as much as I do. He is the best ever. Mason has changed my life even more then you did. I thought that when you left me I would not be able to go on living and without Angela and Ben and Andrew and Kori I am not sure Mason would even be here with me now. _

_Andrew helped me to live on and be who I am for Mason. Andrew loves him too. Your family met Mason yesterday and they all love him also. Rosalie even loves him and she told me she loved me. She said I was family and that family is there for each other. Edward looked shocked. I guess I said I should tell you the whole story .I just learned all the truth for myself a few days ago. _

_You see when you guys left I did fall apart and Alice must have seen it and talked to Rose about it. While Rose had Emmett who you know has always loved me as a sister to call some old friends of his .Well that was Andrew and Kori. They came here from Greenland to watch over me and keep me safe and help me be a person again. _

_Rose knew that you needed me and when you wasn't so stupid you would come back, I kinda laughed to myself for that. Anyway that Monday at school I was sulking at lunch and I looked up and there was Andrew and Kori looking at me and wanted to be my friend._

_From that day on I needed them and they held me together and I grow to love them like family and Andrew and I grow every close. I swear that I heard Edward growl when I said that. Andrew and I do everything together._

_Well almost everything anyway .By this time we was sitting in front of my home. I didn't know if I should tell him about my son just yet. Edward please will you come in?_

I was really surprised that Rose sent someone here to watch after my Bella. I would be talking to her and Emmett about this soon also. I also need to talk to this Andrew and find out what his intentions are for Bella. I really hope he is just her friend and not in love with her beside I think she is in love with this Mason guy.

Bella, love we should go in now, Andrew is worried about you and says Mason is asking for you .He also wants to know if you want me to follow you in and meet them all? I really did want to meet them and thank them for taking care of my Bella all this time. And as for mason I would like to see who I am in compaction with.

I walked over and helped Bella out of my car. I walked her to the door and on the way I gripped her hand and we interlocked our fingers. I was very happy she didn't pull away from me. A very nice looking man came to the door to great us. He had hair a lot like mine but his eyes were much older like he was old when he was turned.

Hello, I am Edward Cullen very nice to meet you. I smiled and shook his hand. Bella smiled at him and with her eyes said something to him but I didn't know what it was her mind was still a blank to me, unreadable like always. Bella, honey this guy said is very thing alright? As he looked at our hand still together.

I never wanted to let her go. How could I now I was here with her, Mason and Andrew are just going to have to deal with me if she will let me love her again the way I always have.

_Edward this Andrew .He is blocking his mind from you because he doesn't want you in it. Andrew smiled at my words and then told Edward it was nice to meet him also. Bella honey May I have a minute with you? Andrew asked. Yeah, I always have time for you, he bend down and kissed my cheek as he took my hand from Edwards. Edward the living room is in there please seat down and make yourself at home. _

**(Andrew talking)Bella, honey why did you not tell him about Mason? **_I did kind of. Just not all the way._** You know****you have to tell him Bella, I see it .I will not tell you your future but I will tell one small part. You will be changed and Mason he will be like you and him. Mason will live like both human and vampire. Mason will be the best part of you both. **

**Mason also has a gift just as I see you do even now. His future gifts are unlimited .I see he picks up anyone's who he comes into contact with that has one he can mirror it. He will be every powerful someday, very loved by all. I also see he has more like him around him that can do what he does. That is all I will share with you for now Bella go back and tell Edward you to have a son and let him meet him. **

_Thank you, soon much Andrew I love you then I kissed him. I know I should have not done that I heard Edward growl again but I do love Andrew he is my rock and will always be. So I walked back into the living room to tell the love of my life that we have a son. _

_Mason Anthony Charles Swan maybe someday he will be a Cullen but not today , not yet .For I know as soon as I tell him he could leave again and never come back. Edward I said as my words didn't want to form into complete sentences. I think that I need to clarify something to you about me and Mason. .Yes I love Mason with all my heart and I will never leave him or he me._

_He needs me now more than ever but he will need me for the rest of his life in way or another. Edward put his head down as to say he was beaten. I could tell by the look in his wonderful golden eyes that he was hurting and I was the cause of it._

_As much as I wanted him to be hurting like I have been for so long I loved him way more and had to tell him. I need to tell him the whole truth about everything. Edward will you please look at me, I said as I started off. First thing I need you to know I am telling you all this in hopes that you are here to stay and if you leave again no matter how much time there is I will never forgive you again do you understand that._

_He smiled a small smile not the crocked one, but I knew he understood where I was coming from. Second of all Andrew is and will always be my best friend, he will not leave me like Alice did. I love her and she will always be my friend but I will be guarded with myself and Mason when it comes to any of you and your family. I will never let anyone hurt him the way I was hurt. Third, off Edward and I say this with all my heart I love you and have never stopped but I need more time. I don't know if love is enough for us to try and be together again._

_He reached for my hand now but I didn't let him touch me ,I knew if he did I wouldn't be strong and I would cave into him. Now I need for you to meet Mason. Stay here I will go get him. I walked up the stairs to the bright blue room that had baseball stuff everywhere. I choose it because Edward loved baseball so much. I picked up my light. My every own lifeline that also saved me from becoming nothing and falling apart be on being fixable again. _

_Mason, mommy loves you so much I sang to him as he smiled and coos came from his baby lips. You do have the best of me and your father don't you I said to him .I know he is only two days old but he is growing a little faster than a non half vampire baby. Even though I was human I could feel what Mason was thinking like he already had taken on Andrew and Kori and every one that had held him gifts already. Mommy knows mason I have your father here and I need him to know you. I just hope he will welcome you in and love you like we all ready do._

_(MPO) Mommy, my daddy will love me like he loves you. We will be together as a family someday. I will have brothers and sisters also mommy you will see (Mason thinking and putting into whoever he wants mind like Kori can do)._

_So I changed his diaper and kissed his forehead and took him down to meet Edward his father. As I walked back in the room I almost fell over my own feet I was so scared even though Andrew and Mason said it would all work out. Edward caught me and my baby before we hit the floor. I need to be more careful when I have you in my arms don't I sweat little one. Yes, mommy knows I love you so much, then my eyes meet Edwards. He looked from me to Mason. _This is Mason Bella? Mason is your son? _No Edward he is our son._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I still don't own twilight I am just writing what I love and it happens to belong to SM. Hope you all like it so far. I have only one day left till I have to go back to work so I might get to update every few days till I am done. Please if you read review So I know if I need to change anything or anyway I write please it would help me so much to know the good the bad and the ugly. Thanks for reading I hope Edward don't run away again. Bella would be crushed and Andrew would want to kill Edward._


	8. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Fall Out

_He looked from me to Mason. _This is Mason, Bella? Mason is your son? _No Edward he is our son. Edward that day in our meadow the one you regretted as soon as it happened well I never will. Even if I didn't have Mason right now I would never regret being with you. You where my life then my everything and I needed you more that day than any other I had lived to that point in my pathetic little human life._

_I heard Andrew growl at that .I knew Andrew I sorry but he needs to know how I feel about everything. Edward this is our son Mason Anthony Charles Swan .I had to name him after his father because I still love you so very much it hurts. Then Edward looked at me with the same look all his family have had when they all laid eyes on Mason._

_The love was there I could see it. He knew Mason was his right away I think he felt it._ Bella, love May I hold him? May I please hold our son? I didn't think I could love this woman any more in my whole long life but after looking at her here standing in front of me trusting me with this little bundle of joy that she loves so much.

Bella was been my life from the very first moment I laid eyes on her but now she and Mason would be. I wanted to tell her just how happy I was that she gave me something I thought I would never have and the best part was that he was part of her also.

Bella may I hold him please I asked again. She smiled and handed him to me. Yes, little one I am you dad and I am also very glad to meet you. I know and I am sorry that I made your mommy so sad for such a long time. I looked up at Bella and she just smiled a sweet smile for me. I was on cloud nine. How could I not be this is my son, our son in my arms and the woman I love more than anything in this world is smiling at me. Here in my arms was my son, my son. He has a heartbeat like her and has my eyes and my hair color with Bella's curls and her face shape. Yes, Andrew please come in.

**Bella you should call the Cullen's and let them know Edward is here and I know Carlisle would like more time with Mason .You know Edward Bella has asked me to be his godfather and I will not let ANYONE hurt them do you understand me?**

Andrew I will never hurt them again. I have learned from that mistake and I will take anything Bella will give even if I don't deserve any of it.

**No, Edward you don't deserve to be loved by her. Bella is the most wonderful person I have ever met in all my years as human or as a vampire. As you know and I know you are reading my mind right now I love her and will always be here for her no matter where you may be. I also know that she will take you back and that you will have more children with her I have seen it and now so have you.**

**I will ask one thing from you please do not let Bella know too much of her future it will not be healthy. She should just live it. I do wish she loved me like she loves you. I knew she loves me it is just not in the same way. I can live with that as long as I have her in my life. I know Kori loves her also but my feelings are different then hers are. Kori is in love with me but I don't see her that way. I have tried but I just don't.**

Andrew I would like to thank you for watching over my Bella for me. I am very glad she has had you in her life when I was too absorbed in my own self pity to realize what a fool I was for ever leaving her.

**Edward NEVER think I did any of this for you, at first it was for Rosalie and Emmett but after just one look it was all about Bella and when I saw Mason it was about him also. I would never do anything to harm you because it would hurt Bella, but don't ever think I couldn't. I will leave you now your family will be here soon. Just remember what I said .Bella is perfect and I will be watching to make sure that hole you left before doesn't make a return.**

_Andrew went to the kitchen and kissed me on my forehead. Are you fixing dinner for me and Mason? He shook his head yes and smiled at me. Can we please have your fried chicken with fresh corn and potatoes? He kissed me head again and was off to the kitchen .I wanted to go watch Edward with Mason but the door bell rang. I coming I knew it was the Cullen's as Charlie was fishing today and said when he called that he would be over tomorrow. Alice bounced in first and hugged me, Alice human remember not so tight please. Then Rose came in and hugged me also._

_I still cannot get use to her liking me. Emmett came in and asks if Edward and I have made up and said he sure hopes so he wants me as his little sister soon. That made me laugh but I told him kinda but I will not be becoming a vampire just yet. Andrew told me I should wait at least another year and I wouldn't be disappointed if I did .So I will wait Andrew will always let me know what is best for me. OK, Bella he said do you have any video games here?_

_I smiled and told him that they are in the living room where Edward was at with Mason .Jasper followed him into the other room along with Carlisle .I knew he want to check over his new grandson but for grandfather and doctor reason. Esme followed the boys she wanted to see the baby also. Rose I need to talk to you please before we go back in there. _

_She turned to me with a surprise look on her beautiful flawless face. Rose as you know I have asked Andrew to be Mason's godfather and I would love to have you be his godmother. Will you please? I think my heart stopped she grabbed me so tight that I had to fight for air. I take that as a yes then? Of course she said and Emmett was by her side kissing her the most passionate kiss I think I have ever watched that wasn't on TV before. _

_He knew his made her the happiest and that I held no ill feeling for them after the whole send someone to watch over me thing. I told her I for gave them not that I didn't just love Andrew and Kori any way. Alice also understood and didn't have her feeling hurt either. She did how ever want to plan a baby shower for her new nephew .Then I heard Edward call to me to come there ._Bella, love I just love him he is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me.

I would however if you would let like for him to carry my last name. Bella, love for that matter I would love for you both to carry my last name. So I got down on one knee and ask the love of my life Bella will you marry me?_ I could not believe what I was hearing or seeing. Edward just ask me if Mason could carry his last name .then out of left field he ask me if I would also then he dropped to his knee and ask me , me of all people plan boring not very pretty me to be his wife. _

_What should I say? I want to but should I? I think it might be too soon, and I need to talk to Andrew about this first. He would know what the right thing to do is but would he tell me? Andrew I screamed in my head please what should I do? I love him but is this for real?_

**Bella, Honey I can't help you, you have to do this for yourself .You know you own heart. **_Edward I Thought ………………………till next time___

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Hope you like the update. I will try to work on one tomorrow but school starts again and I have to go back to work. You know my family likes to eat, lol hope you all enjoyed as no one will review me____ ok have a good _


	9. Chapter 16

I don't own any of Twilight or its wonderful people or cities . S Meyer does and I am very glad very day for her writing twilight for all of us .Hope you like my next chapter along with all the rest I have written so far. I do own Andrew and Kori and the house they live in. ok so on I go.

Chapter 16: which way is up?

So I got down on one knee and ask the love of my life Bella will you marry me?_ I could not believe what I was hearing or seeing. Edward just ask me if Mason could carry his last name .then out of left field he ask me if I would also then he dropped to his knee and ask me , me of all people plan boring not very pretty me to be his wife._

_What should I say? I want to but should I? I think it might be too soon, and I need to talk to Andrew about this first. He would know what the right thing to do is but would he tell me? Andrew I screamed in my head please what should I do? I love him but is this for really real?_

**Bella, Honey I can't help you, you have to do this for yourself .You know you own heart.**

_Edward I. …My mouth went dry and my voice would not come to me. I could have sworn that if I didn't know better someone had put a clip on my vocal cords. I wanted so bad to jump up and down and run to him and say yes. He is all I have ever wanted .Now here he is in front of me asking me what I have dreamed I would never hear come from his bright beautiful mouth ._

_That he loves me and wants me to be his wife forever. I wonder if this means he will change me. That is all I have dreamed about for the 2 years of my life .Andrew I wish you could help me, I screamed at him again .He just smiled and shook his head no._

Bella, love will you please marry me and be my wife and give Mason my last name? I was starting to think maybe she would say no. I should have called Alice first to see what she thought. I know what Andrew had said to me but was he just putting me on? He has his mind blocked now so I can't read it. I know he loves Bella but would he not let her love who she wishes to?

**Edward I do believe Bella will answer when she is ready and I have no input for her this is all her decision. Alice will you help me with dinner please, I really wish to pick your brain. She followed me into the kitchen so we could talk. I knew how much Bella loved her and missed her everyday and I wanted to compare notes for say about what she sees as far as Bella and Edward's future. **

**Jasper came to the kitchen with us not wanting to leave Alice alone with me. The trust issues these people have with me and have been the one here for Bella all this time when they all just walked away.**

**The only who cared enough was Rosalie and Emmett to even check on Bella let alone send someone to watch over her and keep her safe. Alice interrupted my thoughts. **

(Alice speaking) Andrew I have seen very little on Bella and Edward's future because I cannot see when Mason is to close .He is very hard to see. I see Bella becoming one of us and it will be in the next few years. I see flowers so she must say she will marry Edward or someone is getting married. I see us all even you and Kori happy and living here close to Forks .I can sometimes see Charlie and he is very happy also.

**Alice, thank you for all your insight on Bella and what might be. I do hope that very thing works out well for everyone. I want to stay in her life and I will tell anyone what I told your brother. I won't let anyone or anything hurt her again. You weren't here to watch her hold herself when she thought no one was looking at her. **

**She just started to open up more to me and I thought that maybe we could have had a chance .She loves me not like she loves him nothing could ever compare to that love. So I will become her protector and I WILL KEEP HER SAFE AND HAPPY!**

_Edward , I said when my voice came back I did jump up to walk even closer to him and of course I fell over my own to very small feet. I thought for sure the ground would be there and fast but I felt two cold hard. Edward I said as I looked up at him and leaned in for a kiss I will marry you and would love our son to carry your name._

_He didn't kiss me softly at all. In front of god and all his and soon to be my family he kissed me, I mean really kissed me. God how I loved this man. He makes every cell in my body ache for more of him. I wish I could make love to him right now right here but I just had a baby two days ago so it will have to be a while but I can't wait. _

_I was also so happy to see mason's smiling face and that Rose has holding him when I fell. Bella , Carlisle said I don't think his skin can be damaged I do believe that he carried vampire skin .I think he will be a lot like us in a lot of ways. I was very happy when Carlisle said that maybe my baby would live forever also like his father and hopefully me someday. _

_Carlisle also told us that Mason is very smart and is learning things from every one mind that he comes into contact with. He will be a great student in school he added as he and every one of them laughed out loud .Emmett you can hold him now if you would like because Mason can already hold his head up on his own. Carlisle how fast do you think he will grow?_

(Mason speaking with his mind)Mommy why don't you ask me? I will answer you .Mommy I am very happy you and daddy are going to be together. Uncle Emmett will be good with me, he loves me mommy.

(Emmett) Thanks Mason I will be the best uncle ever! Come here uncle Emmett wants to tell you all about baseball. _Emmett maybe you should take him to his room and rock him while you tell him it is late and Mason needs his rest he is still a baby. Besides I knew Em would flip when he sees Mason room all full of baseball things._

_Edward picked me up again and pressed his lips to mine full and hard again. I could get use to this .Just then Andrew and Alice call me to dinner._ Bella may I please plan your wedding to my brother? Rose and Esme will help it will be great .Andrew and Kori can help also if they want to I don't want to leave them out I know they are your family also.

(Epo) **So I guess we are having a wedding, great Bella you will be the most beautiful bride ever. When will this all take place? Let me know and I will do whatever you need of me.**

_Then the phone rang and it was Charlie. Hey dad what's up? Bells he said Sue and I are getting married and I wanted you to be the first to know. Guess what dad Edward is back and he met our son and Mason and I are going to be changing our last name to Cullen. Bells why? What about Andrew? He is so much better for you. _

_He has been there this whole time when Edward walked out on you on Mason. He broke you honey and Andrew held you together and made you a whole person again knew bells that you where falling for him. Where does this leave him Bells where? Him and Kori gave you a place to live and paid for your schooling and for everything Bells and they have taken care of you when I had to work and I couldn't. _

_Please think about this Bella what will be the best for you and Mason .Dad I know I do love him but I love, No Bella he said don't say it. Charlie you need to listen to me now please. Bells don't call me Charlie I am still your father and will always tell what I think is right._

_Dad, Edward I everything to me I need him like I need air to breath Bells sleep on it and call me tomorrow, we will talk then .I hung up the phone and looked from Edward to Andrew. My very life and my savor I would never want to lose either one of them._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_So a wedding is coming but will it be Charlie and Sue's or will Bella and Edward ?Maybe Andrew will not let Bella go .Please review so I know if I should change anything or if I am doing a alright job. Thanks for reading till Chapter 17 The Wedding._


	10. Chapter 17

Disclaimer I don't own the character that I am playing around with SM does. I would just hope that she would honored by all the love us fans feel for her and her beloved twilight characters. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 17: The wedding march

_The flowers are beautiful .All the colors pale pink and blues of the sting of flowers all over the big back yard. The white gazebo is a wonderful touch .It just ties everything together to make this a perfect day. The grass is so green on this bright sunny day. I can't believe that today has come just three months after my son was born._

_Mason is so big already .He looks like he could be at least six months instead of three. I am so very glad that I have had everyone to help with today. Alice and Rose and Kori got everyone invited and all the flowers and everything that we will need to make today the best I have ever lived._

_Esme and Carlisle worked very hard on the food for our entire guest not on special diets. Esme really is a great cook. Emmett has done all the heavy lifting .He has smiled at me every day now that they are all back here to live in Forks. I think it has a lot to do with making him an uncle. Emmett has taken to Mason just as much as Edward and Andrew have. Let me tell you that is one very loved little boy. Charlie and Sue are here as well as Renee and Phil._

_Charlie and Sue had gotten married last month .He didn't want to take anything away from my day. I must be the lucky person to ever I have two of my most favorite people that love me giving my hand in marriage. _

_I still remember that day Charlie had come over here after I told him what all had happen with me and Mason and Edward and Andrew. He really wanted to push his point on me. I understand what he was talking about .I was starting to fall in love with Andrew when Edward had come back into my life. Was it right to just push him aside like he wasn't my glue that made me well me again after all the Cullen's had left me._

_Charlie left that day after we had talked for hours and he was very happy to say the least. Now it was up to me to let everyone know what I had chosen or should I say who I had chosen. Rose is yelling for me to come and finish getting ready and Alice wants to do my makeup. Man how I really hate makeup. My mom is getting dressed in her pale yellow dress and I had bought one for Esme also .Rose's dress was pale pink just the same shade as the roses in the back yard._

_Alice her dress was pale blue and it lay just off her shoulders .Kori wear a soft green dress to tie in all the greenery that we have in Fork. I bought everyone of my bride's maid and matron of honor and my mother and Esme all a silver chain necklace with a specially made crest of the family that I now belonged to. It was a new crest between then Cullen's one and The Michaels one because Mason brought us all back together as one family again. _

_I had order all the men matching cufflinks just like our necklaces. I even had a small pair made for Mason. He looked so cute in his little tux that Jasper, yes I said Jasper had found for him. Mason just love Jasper, they are very close. Jazz and I have also gotten very close .He didn't understand how I could forgive him after all he thinks them leaving was his fault._

_I told him he is family and you always forgive your family because in life no matter what they will always be there for you when you need them and no one else will. We spent lots of day walking in the woods and he would tell Mason stories. I found that I looked forward to this time as much as Mason did. How everything is ready and the music that Edward had recorded has now playing._

_Kori walked down the aisle with Carlisle and Rose with Emmett and then it was Alice and Jasper's turn followed by Esme carrying my light of my life my son Mason .Then Charlie am father was on me right and a man I knew who's heart was breaking but would never say because he loved me more than anything and wanted me to be the happiest and if I chose the other man over him he would still be here for me forever on my left._

_We walked down the aisle very slowly I didn't want to fall over me own feet. For being such a small person I had no scene of balance. We reached the alter and my father put my hand in his hand and smiled and kissed my check and said your mother and I love you both. Then I looked up at this man that I knew I would love for ever and not everyone here would know just how long for ever really would be someday for us. The Preach brought everything to order. Then Rosalie sang the song that she picked out and it fit perfect for us. I smiled at her and thought a quick little thought that how much Rose meant to me and I was glad we had gotten to know each now._

_Emmett then read a poem, this scared me a little but he picks one out all one his own and I was crying it touched my heart. He truly thought of my as family and always had .Then it was time for the vows which we had written our own I started off. _

_I Isabelle Swan "take you forever to have and to hold for all time .You are and have always been the glue for my soul. I look into your eyes and I see my future and our forever. I truly love you more than my own life. Now I was crying already and it was his turn to say his vows to me. To show everyone here I made the right chose the only choice for me"._

Bella, my Bella" I pledge to thee all the love in me from the very depths of my being .All that I have is yours and you shall never be alone again. You're the blood that flows in my veins and the air in my lungs. I will love you and will be the happiest man for all eternity with you by my side."

_I almost didn't make it through his vows the tears flowed down my face. I knew that this man would complete me."We are two pieces to the same puzzle that fix together like no other". Then the preacher ask if there was any one who could see why he shouldn't wed us or forever hold their piece. No one stood no one said a word so he went on._

_Do you take him to be your husband? I do forever .Then he ask him do you take her to be your wife? _I do with every breath in me. _Then the preacher said with all that God has given you two let no one put a sunder. You may kiss your bride._

_So he left me veil and I look upon his golden eyes and saw all the love he felt for me. Then he bent down and kissed me and it was like no other kiss I have had before. I have kissed him before but this made my whole tingle._

_Then Emmett yell for the first time ever I give you Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen .I shot him the biggest smile after I stopped kissing my new husband. Now it was time for the wedding reception .Everyone had really out done themselves. I think I danced with everyone._

_Edward first then my dad, Jasper and Emmett and even Carlisle and last and the most important was Andrew. Andrew thank you told him as I kissed his cheek. Thanks for everything you have always done for me and I love you for it. I know it was hard for you to help my dad give my hand other to Edward to be his wife. You are truly my best friend and I am glad that you are a vampire and will be here forever in my life. When it comes time for me to join that club I want more than anything for you to be with me._

**You know Bella, honey I will always be where ever you need me to be. I am very happy for you and Edward .Kori and I are going to try again I knew she loves me and I really do love her just not the same as she does me but it may come if I just give her a chance in my heart.**

_The night on for hours I even got to dance with Mason .Alice came and got me and told me it was time. I was so happy I was Bella Cullen and now it was time to go and make it forever._

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Enjoy please and happy reading I will try to update soon. I have all the ideas in my head swimming around .I even missed a few hours of sleep last night and getting up at 6 am when you go to bed after 12:30 am make for dreams all night about this story .I hope you can see it play out as I do. Thanks for reading .till next time and just a sneak peek._

_Edward grabbed my hand and asks if I was ready. I smiled my biggest smile and said yes of course I am. I knew that Rose and Alice were going to watch over Mason while we were unable to. I took his hand and kissed everyone goodbye and he helped me into the Volvo and off we drove to the start of our new life together._


	11. Chapter 18

Remember this is T rated and I am going to use that just a little in this chapter not to bad though I will never use any curse words in this story. Not saying that is bad just saying it's not me. Thanks for own everything Twilight.

Chapter 18: our honeymoon

_Edward grabbed my hand and asks if I was ready. I smiled my biggest smile and said yes of course I am. I knew that Rose and Alice were going to watch over Mason while we were unable to. I took his hand and kissed everyone goodbye and he helped me into the Volvo and off we drove to the start of our new life together._

_I could hardly wait lone time with Edward. Where are we going on our honeymoon I asked him in a soft trying to be sexy voice? _Bella love be patient, I really want this to be a surprise for you. Bella I knew you like the sun and it is hard for me to be out in it without drawing to much attention to myself.

Well we will be there in about an hour love. _We had already driven all night and I couldn't wait to be with Edward again in every way. The six weeks was bad but after that when we could he wanted to wait till we got married. Edward is said with a very wicked smile upon my face hum I kinda need to stop and eat please. _

_Then my stomach made it clear that it was ready for food and now. How about we go to that place up there on the left? I think pancakes would be great. He stopped the car and walked over to help me out. Then he held my hand all the way to the door. He opened the door and kissed me right there like I was going somewhere away from him._

_Then I saw him smile and I knew it must be whatever the hostess was thinking that made him do that right then._ Yes may I and my Wife have a seat? My wife would like to order us some food. The thoughts going through this persons head was just plain rude. I had told her that Bella was my wife and I didn't even look at her twice .Mary is that your name?

Well we would like two plates of your pancake and bacon specials and two orange juices please. Is there anything else you would like love? This is our first day as being man and wife after all I want you to be very happy.

This made that hostess/waitress get the idea and walk away after she said she would be back with our drinks and she would put our order in. Thank you Mary we will not need anything else all we need is each other.

_That made me smile, I am truly lucky to have my Edward back. We are a true family now. I could not be any happier then I right now know that I have my heart here with me and a very loving very large family at home. _

_We would of course have to find a home of our when we get back .I won't want to put this in my dear Andrew's face every day. The waitress brought our food. I think I eat almost everything. I ate my food and drank my and Edwards juice and then I eat his bacon. _

_He cut up his pancakes so it looks like he had eaten some of them. He is always so smart. Back to the Volvo we went and on our way to our destination he had picked out for us. We got to the ocean and he parked the car and helped me out then gotten all our bags and carried them to the big boat waiting there for us I guess._

_He put all our things on board and then lifted me on board as well. Edward are we getting close? _Yes love just a small while longer I promise. You will love it .I just know she will I bought her and island next to my mother's that my father had bought her just because he loves her. I love Bella just as much maybe even more, she is the mother of my son.

Something I thought I would never have a biological child and maybe even another one at least that is what Andrew saw would be. Bella look over there do you see the island with the white picket fence all around it. The one with the big palm trees and the beach side house.

_No, Edward I can't see anything but the big islands all around us._ We will be there soon enough love. Just stay on the boat when we get there ok I want to carry you over the threshold. I am going to tell her that this boat is ours also I named it Mason's Face after our son. I also name her island I name it after her, it is called Isabella's Way.

Love, we are here, first I want you to look at the name of this boat. It is a gift from Carlisle and Esme to us its name is Mason's face I named it with Rose and Alice's help. Now the island you are looking at love this is my gift to you. It is our own personal place to be in the sun all day if we want and no one will bother us. Bella this is your island its name is Isabella's Way.

And love it will always be your way from now on. The look on her face was priceless._ Edward I asked as the word stuttered out of my mouth this is my island, our island, we can bring Mason and the whole family here sometimes?_

No love after our honeymoon we can bring them here all the time. We can live here if that is what you want all of us we will build house._ I threw myself around him and hugged him so tight if he was human it would have hurt._

_Edward have I told you just how very much I love you lately?_ No not in the last ten minutes I said as I chuckled to myself. I just want to thank God for bring Bella to me. She is the sun in my life and made me whole again. I didn't know I was missing anything till she stepped into my life.

So I picked up my wife and carried her into the house. Her face looked so happy, I thought I might bust from all my joy. Bella you get to pick out all the paint and the decoration and I will have the people here tomorrow to do it. We also have a cleaning crew that will be here on Friday's.

_Edward my I take a shower I just need a few minutes but you are welcome to join me if you would like. I was hoping that he would join me I think it might be fun in the shower, Edward I said smiling trying to get him to follow me to the shower. It didn't take too much as soon as he saw my clothes hit the floor piece by piece he wanted more so he was right behind me taking his off also._

_I turned on the shower and climbed in it was the biggest shower I have ever seen. I think five people could fit at once. I pulled out the shampoo for the corner and saw it was my favorite strawberry one there was also matching body wash. Edward would you wash my back please? I was hoping that this would lead to something more .I really need it to lead to something more I need Edward body and soul._ I know I can't read her mind but I have a good idea what is going on in there.

She is trying very hard to get her way with me. I remember this from that day in our meadow. Bella I would love to wash your back or any other part of you that you would let me to wash. With the biggest crooked smile I could possibly have .I would love to touch my wife any time any place she would let me touch. Her skin makes my cold skin fell like it is warm again almost as warm as hers. The shower makes my skin fell closer to hers also.

I love this person so much I couldn't be any happier. I think I will give in and give her what she wants from me. I picked up the love of my life any kissed her as I carried her off to our bedroom. Bella this will be the first time we make love in a bed and as a married couple. After we do this it will make this marriage consummated. I took my time kissing her form the bottom of her perfect foot to her inner thigh all the way up her leg.

Then I moved on to her stomach and all the way up to her breast and her neck. I stop just to breathe her in. I will miss this when she becomes a vampire. The sound of her blood and her heart it just "sings "to me. I followed her jaw line up to her forehead then back down to her lips. I was careful not to "break my very breakable Bella" but I was less then soft as I am most of the time. I remember the way she felt in my arms and the way our bodies were like one and I need that from her as much as she does from me.

Bella, Love you must please tell me if you are being hurt at all at any time so I can change what I am doing so I don't hurt you._ Edward I will but now I need you. WE have been together before and I know you will not hurt me. Let's make our puzzle fit back together now and forever. With that he took a short unneeded breath and went on. I met him at his pace and tried to hurry him along. He felt like I had remembered but better. I really felt whole again. I woke up the next morning with him looking down at me. I smiled and told him I wanted to go to bed every night just the same way as I did last night._

Bella I will be more than happy to make that happen but now we need to get you feed. So I got up and got dressed in some tan shorts and a blue pull over shirt, and off to the kitchen I went .I made eggs and bacon and toast for Bella today. I even made homemade OJ just for her.

I know she loves it so much .Then back to our bedroom with all the food on a tray for her to have breakfast in bed. Bella after you eat and pick out what colors you would like our house to be we can go for a swim._ I ate as fast as I could without choking so that we could move on to more important things. The colors of our house. _

_Well living room should be light blue with slate tile floor. The kitchen maybe a light yellow and white. Our family room it could be a cream color and the first bedroom painted in a baseball theme just like Mason's room at home. Then the second bedroom it can be grey and white and the third it should be the colors of the sand on our beach. _

_The last bedroom should be blue also but a little darker then the living room and last our bedroom it should be the color of your eyes Edward , warn honey gold. I could never stop looking into them never and the room that color would be almost in heaven everyday and night. Edward kissed me after I said that and then I pulled him into me. _

_Edward I think I don't want to go anywhere just yet maybe we can make love again here now and in the ocean and on the beach later?_ That was all she had to say I was undressed and kissing my wife with as much force as I think she can handle._ The next few weeks passed by so fast. I don't think there is one place that we didn't well you know during this time here alone. But I was missing Mason and my family very much so we made plans to go back home and start our lives there together_

_. Back on our boat for one last ride home well to our car so we could drive home. I have never been happier in my life .My husband beside and we were going home to our son. Edward pull over I am going to be sick._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Enjoy till next time. (Smiling at you all)Zandie. and Bella did not get turned into a vampire just yet but she might soon who knows?_


	12. Chapter 19

_When Bella is speaking the letters like this ._**Andrew speaking is in letters like this. **Edwards's words are like this .Mason is written like this. Also I try to put into (xxxx) if it is someone else speaking. Thanks for reading and the disclaimer I don't own twilight I just wished I lived there.

Chapter 19: When the time comes

_I have never been happier in my life .My husband beside and we were going home to our son. Edward pull over I am going to be sick. He barely made it to the side of the road before I was vomiting my breakfast up._

_I don't remember eating too much food I thought as I grabbed a water to wash my mouth out. _Bella, love are you alright? Bella didn't eat anything different today; I made her pancakes and bacon just like every other morning or afternoon I thought with a slight laugh to myself remembering all our nights of fun.

Bella, do you think we should stop and pick you up some medicine for your stomach? Would you like it better I we stopped to see a doctor?_ No Edward I will be fine thanks it's just a touch of a stomach bug I'm sure. The last time I felt like this was when Andrew had asked me if Edward and I had ever been together and that I was pregnant with Mason. _

_That would be great kinda I have always wanted more children with Edward after I found out that we could have them. After I had Mason and I was fine no problems I always knew I would want more. At that time I didn't think they would be our children but nothing would make me happier then to give him more children._

"Bella what are you thinking?"You have to tell me, I can't hear your mind remember?_ Yes and for that I am always very grateful. All I need in my head is me and well Mason now I think I need to find out first then we will talk about it. I we see Carlisle when we get home if that is ok. _

_Or I could just call Andrew I am sure he has already seen this if this is what I think it is. Just as the words I was thinking come to me my cell phone rang and so did Edwards. I just laughed and said isn't it great having family that can see the future? He thought it was funny also. Andrew is on mine who is calling you Alice? _

_Bella_ I didn't know you could read minds also. I flipped my phone open as did she and we both said hello at the same time. Yes Alice Bella is ok she thinks it is a stomach bug or something. (Alice) Edward I not sure that is right I don't see Bella all the time and then she almost disappears it is like I can see through her but not just her.(Edward) It will all be ok sis how is our son doing ?

He hasn't gotten to big has he? (Alice)No he has grown and is telling us all that he wants you and his mommy back now, that he misses you guys so much. Well he has his ways but he is not talking yet so to speak. (Edward) ok then kiss him and we will be home in a few hours. _Hello, Andrew how are you? I am very glad to hear that Tell Kori I am happy for you two. Mason how is my baby?_

_I am glad tell him I miss him very much also. So you most have seen us coming home today is that why you called? No I am aright just a little bug or something. Yeah something am I right? What did you say? Ok we will see Carlisle when we get home .Of course you can come also you are my big brother and I will need you too. I am going to wait to tell him till I know for sure .I love you guys kiss mason for me and hug Kori. Ok see you in a couple of hour's bye._

_Then I hung up the phone and looked over at my husband. I would never get use to saying that but I loved the way it sounds. He was looking at me like a cat that swallowed a bird. So what did your sister have to say? He acted like he didn't want to tell me but then he did. He said that Alice that she can't really see me that well it is like I disappear._

_That she can almost see through me. That sounds weird. What do I look like? I do wonder if I am pregnant and that is why Alice can't get a clear view of me. I only hope that is the reason. I know it is soon and that Mason is just four months old but a new baby for us that would just make our family even better. _Bella what are you think I can see the wheels turning but I can't see your eyes to have any idea what is going on in that beautiful head of yours? Please look at me.

I took her hand and held it to my lips so I could kiss it. All I wanted to do was make her feel better. Would you like me to stop and get you something to eat?_ That would be great I would like a hamburger and some fries please. I can't wait to find out and tell him .Edward will get to be with me this time to watch as the baby grows. _

_He missed so much with Mason but I did have a great person there to help me all the way. I am also glad that Andrew and Kori are going to be mates .I really hope that someday they will be married and I can show them how much I love them. Andrew is the best friend I have ever had even better in some ways then Alice because he has never left me and he never will._

_Edward pulled into the first fast-food place we found and I got the biggest hamburger and large fry and a soda they had .I think it was the best food I had ever eaten. How far till we get home? We_ should be there in about forty minutes give or take the 125 mph I am driving.

I know driving fast make Bella unhappy but I know she wants to see mason and I want Carlisle to see her as soon as we get home. Bella please give Carlisle a call so he can meet us at your house.I hated the way that sounded her house, her house with other vampires.

I should have never left, no we should have never left but I wouldn't listen to reason and made everyone unhappy for far too long when Bella was with my kind all the time any ways. I should have been mad at Rosalie and Emmett for send them here but I was not I just was jealous that Andrew and Kori got to spend so much time with my Bella.

After all the time Andrew spend getting close to her I am surprised he let her go without a fight. I know how much he truly loves Bella, he loves Kori but not like he loves Bella. I am glad that we didn't fight it would have hurt her and I would have had to walk away and just been here for Mason if she wanted him more than she wanted me.

It would have been like a death sentence but I would have deserved it after everything that I had pulled on her and my family. Bella wake up we are home. I will have to take her tomorrow to our meadow and tell her I bought it for her and we are going to build a house our house on it. I got out the car and went to help Bella out but she was out and running as well as she could run without falling down to the house.

Andrew was standing in the door with his arm around Kori and she smiled at them but ran past to Rose and asks where Mason was. (Rose) Hey Bella nice to see you too, she laughed he is with Emmett up in his room playing with a baseball. _Has he grown that much already?_

_I ran all the way up the stairs till I got to Mason room and the he sit in his baby chair looking like such a different baby. I ran over to him and kissed him on his head. Edward was right on my heels doing the same as we hugged our son together. Emmett said in a baby voice Bella Mason was up to bat put him down. I turned around and sure enough Emmett had mini bases and a mini bat and a super soft ball .I laughed so hard I almost wet my pants._

_Edward put Mason back down and he giggled and took the bat from his uncle Emmett and swung and hit the ball .Then Em pushed Mason's chair around the entire baseline before he went to get the ball. Mason was so happy, he just loved Uncle Emmett._

Mommy and daddy is home and saw me play baseball with uncle Em. We always have so much fun mommy. Can daddy play with us please?

How can daddy say no buddy? Bella go see Carlisle if you need me he will let me know. So bend down and played my very first game of baseball with my son who is only four months old. He looks like he is almost seven months old and has a vocabulary of someone who is five or six years old but he hasn't spoken a word out loud yet. Then he did it he said mommy baby.

"Mommy baby', daddy?

Yes, sweetie you are mommy's baby. _Well I went to my room and Carlisle was there waiting on me. Yes Bella he said so I told him about getting sick on the way home and how I have only ever felt that way one other time. Well Carlisle the last time was when Andrew told me I was pregnant with Mason. _

_He even knew he was a boy before I had seen a doctor one. _(Carlisle) Bella we can do a few test one I want you to go pee on this stick and I am also going to draw your blood to have my lab check it and then if you come to my office tomorrow we can do an ultra sound so we can see the baby if there is one.

_So I took the pregnancy test and went to the bathroom. I was reading it as I was waiting for the results, one blue line negative two blue. I took it back to my room where Carlisle was waiting for me and the little stick I had went pee on. We both waited for the five minutes to be up just as the timer went off Andrew walked in and said Bella you are not again already _

_._**Every time you and Edward sleep together you end up knocked up. Bella, honey don't you know about birth control? I just love to make her blush. Wait till she finds out what she is having.**

_I knew without looking at the stick but we all looked anyway,_** and**_ it was not only two blue lines but they were so blue they could have matched the sky._ (Carlisle) well Bella I will see you tomorrow no need for blood work we will do the ultra sound. _Ok we will see you tomorrow you should go and see mason before you go back home I know he would love to see his grandpa_

_. Edward and I are having his birth certificate changed tomorrow also to say Cullen because Edward is listed as his father they said it would be no problem so I didn't have to stick Jasper on them I told him as I laughed . I ran back to Mason's room so I could tell Edward our news and Mason spoke his first words. Well his second works but the first ones to me._

Mommy baby, there? 

_I picked him up and he put his small hand to my stomach and I smiled and said yes baby you are going to be a big brother in about eight in a half months or sooner ._Bella we are going to have another child? I grabbed her into my arms and kissed and hugged her and Mason so tight. They are my life now and forever. My wife and our children.

Babybabybabybabybabybabybabybabybabybabybabybabybabybabybabybabybabybabybabybabybaby

Ok that is chapter Bella and Edward are going to have another baby maybe you can help should they have another son or a daughter? I have all boys and I love them to death but sometime I wish I had a girl. So what should the baby be besides well a baby, lol Thanks for reading and I hope to write more tomorrow after work or before when ever sometimes it is just dancing around my head I have to stop what I am doing and just type what I have before it is gone, you know being a mom and all sometimes I get side tracked.


	13. Chapter 20

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight or any of the character are all SM I am just playing in there world. I do so love it and I am planning on moving there at least in my own little world .

Chapter 20: Baby pictures

Bella we are going to have another child? I grabbed her into my arms and kissed and hugged her and Mason so tight. They are my life now and forever. My wife and our children. I could hardly believe that after I wised up and came home my Bella has made me more happy then all my hundred plus years here on earth.

I have the most beautiful family and my wife is giving me another child. Someone must really like me in up in heaven to give me such wonder things here. Maybe Carlisle is right about us still having souls and there being a way for our kind to go to heaven if we should die

Tomorrow will go to see Carlisle at his office, he now as his own practice so he can work and charge what he wants to. I am also going to bring Bella to our meadow and tell her it is ours and we are building our home there. Now we may need to have a few more bedrooms added .The more kids we have the better and as long as it doesn't harm my love I am very grateful for them all.

The best part is that is keeps Bella human for just a little longer. I would love to keep her human forever but I know' I am far too selfish of a being to let that happen."I could not go on without her in my life. I would not have a life without her in it. Mason is rubbing his eyes it is time to put my wonder and very smart son to bed. Hey Mason sweetheart time to tell Uncle Emmett goodnight you need your sleep you are a growing boy. A very quick growing boy I noted to myself.

Ok daddy, goodnight Uncle Em, I luw you .Daddy I luw you and my mommy and everybody so much. I play baby soon? 

I am not sure when the baby will come but you can play with him or her when they get here. Then Bella and I kissed our son goodnight and I tucked him in. Then I started to hum him Bella lullaby and he was fast asleep in no time. Bella we should do a family picture before he gets too big. What do you think about that?

I think we should take pictures everyday of him so we can watch his changes._ Edward that is such a great idea .I will call in the morning and have someone come out here around three tomorrow and we should have everyone here so we can take lots of photo with everyone all around the house just being themselves also._

_I could make a scrap book or something. Renee had started one with me when she was "trying something new" but we all know that her whims never lasted to long I was left to clean up the mess. _

_Edward it is late anyway and everyone else has left for the big white house and Andrew and Kori are out hunting so we have the house to ourselves. Then I started to unbutton my shirt and walking slowly to our bedroom .It didn't take long for him to follow and he knew just what I wanted. Edward who said you can't read my mind I think you are doing a great job of it now._

_I took my time taking off my clothes as he sit on my bed and watched me I tried to be as sexy as I could be .I have never did anything like that before but Edward seems to like my pole dancing and strip tease .After only a few minutes he had had all he could take and he grabbed my arm and lifted me up on our bed and kissed me slowly and passionately and full on my mouth ._

_He even put his tongue in my mouth which he never does .I loved this side of him .Edward took his time and took his clothes off also and kissed every part of my skin from my jaw to my toes. Making love to husband was the best feeling ever. He completes me and so many ways I never knew anything could feel so great. My only hope is that when he turns me and I won't take no for an answer he will turn me that this part is still this amazing. _

_I drifted off after a couple of hours of pure bliss in Edwards strong arms. Morning came all too quickly and Mason want fed I heard him saying mommy I'm up and I want to eat please. I got up and put some clothes on Edward smiled and told me I should never put clothes on .I went to get Mason and Andrew was already in there handing him a bottle. What are you giving him today Andrew? Is he still on baby food or does he also wants more?_

_Bella_** I mixed it a little of both he has been asking for blood more often. I started mixing it and he will drink it but he doesn't like it as much. I thin as soon as he walks you should have Edward teach him to hunt. I see that he will love it. Mason will want to go with Emmett after he learns I see them playing and having so much fun hunting together.**

**Bella I have something important to talk to you about and I don't want you to get mad but I think you should know what are on some people's minds. You see Rose loves you and does not wish you any harm but she has been think that after you have this baby if you could maybe have one for her. I see this as a great idea and you two would bond even more over it but Edward is not the baby's father not Rose's baby.**

_What, do you really think she will ask me that? Like I didn't know he was right he always knows. I think I could do that for her and Emmett but who would be Rose's baby's father I am not sleeping with anyone but Edward._

**Bella I am not sure you want to answer to that. After it works Rose will not be the only one to ask this of you. Bella I think that Rose's baby is hers and Emmett's. You will have to talk more to Carlisle after Rose brings this up to you. **

_I have to get ready to go to the doctors can you please give mason a bath and watch him for me for a few hours please. _

**Of course Bella, honey I would love to babysit today with my little man Mason. **

_Off to the shower I went so I wasn't late to Carlisle's office. Edward was ready to go before I was and he even had made me breakfast to our room so I could eat before we went. I love you so much I told him as I eat everything on my plate and kissed him on the cheek. With Edward driving we made it to Carlisle's in no time. He was waiting for us when he had gotten there._

_He had a wonderful paper gown for me to put on so we could have a look at the baby. I changed and lay on the bed and Carlisle put the warm coconut smelling gel on me and then put the wand on my stomach and there he was on the screen. I just know it is going to be another boy. Look Edward I said so soft that if he wasn't a vampire he would not have heard me._

_Carlisle sit there smiling looking at his second grandchild on that screen. Edward squeezed my hand and smiled his crocked smile that I fell in love with the first time I had seen it ._Carlisle why does our baby have two heart beats? I had never heard of such a thing and if it was on any other screen but my wife's I would have know without having to think about it.

(Carlisle) Edward, Bella your baby doesn't have two heart beats they each only have one. I know Edward is smart he is not thinking when it comes to his own children. Bella when do you think you conceived? She told me that they waited till their honeymoon before they were together again in that way and she had blushed as talk about it with me. How long did you carry Mason?

Seven months she answered .I think that these babies will be here in about five by the way they look. I can also tell you what you are having if you would like._ Edward do we want him to tell us? But I knew form the smile dancing across his face that he had already read it in his father's head. Tell me I yelled like I was the child now .I didn't like them knowing this fact and not me._

_They both smiled and Carlisle started to snap some picture of our babies. Please tell me, I told them if they didn't I would just call Andrew and he would .Edward knew I would so he tilted his head and smile his smile and said love we are have two beautiful little…… _

_BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGB_

_What will the babies be I already have one name for one of them but I am not sure what to name the other one or what sex it should be maybe they are boys or maybe they are girls or maybe they are two beautiful little babies! Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading._


	14. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Babies? What?

_Edward knew I would so he tilted his head and smile his smile and said love we are have two beautiful little…… _

Bella we are having two beautiful little girls. See their hearts beating there. I pointed to the screen so Bella could see the two very different heart beats. One was strong and fast and the other was slow and almost not there at all.

Carlisle looked like he was a little worried about baby number two whose heartbeat was slow. He asked Bella if we could try and run some test on her to see if we could find out if anything was wrong.

Bella love you never know she may take more after her father then baby number one and Mason did. That doesn't mean anything is wrong just different. Bella agreed to any test that would keep our daughters safe and let them be born to us.

_Edward I'm scared about this, Andrew didn't say he saw anything wrong with the baby. He also didn't tell me that there were two of them either. I smiled at my Edward knowing I was going to give him two more children to love. Our little family will soon be a big family._

_Carlisle do you think you can check everything today before we leave so we can all breathe a little easier? Funny, I thought I was the only one that need to breath at all to live. He smiled and patted my tummy and then went to clear his schedule so we could have all day if we needed it._

_We ran so many test that I thought I was becoming a pincushion for him to practice on. After about three hours and about thirty test later Carlisle smiled and said that he thinks baby number one is going to be just Mason and take on more of my tendencies as a human and baby number two was going to be more like Edward's and be more vampire tendencies._

_Should we be scared they will turn on each other and the one will kill the other I asked? Do you think I will have to eat differently for her? That would be kind of gross I thought to myself._

(Carlisle) Bella I think we will know more the farther along you become, but I will be watching you very closely. I also think they will come sooner than Mason did. You carried Mason almost eight months .So I will say you should have the girls in six at the most. I do think everything looks great and we will have two more beautiful additions to our very lucky family.

(Edward) So get dressed love I have some where I want to take you .No, Bella I will not tell you it is your wedding gift from me and I know you will love it. She is always so hard to give things to, but I love her and she will never want for anything ever again as long as forever is.

I opened the Volvo door and let her in and kissed the top of her head before I closed the door. I just can't wait to get to our meadow. Our new home. She will have her dream house built there. We will always have the first place we made love at be ours forever. This will be the best gift I can give to her after she is giving me three children and her love and her life someday when she becomes like me.

Bella close your eyes please we are almost there. I reached over and put my hand over hers so she couldn't see and I floored the car. Our meadow at last a waits us .I helped her out of the car and tied a blindfold around her eyes so I could carry her to the spot I wanted to tell her this was hers .Well ours but I bought it for her.

_I felt his cold hand that always send chills in a good way through my body go over my hand and when the car stopped he put a blind fold over my eyes then picked me up and took off running. I just hate when he spends money on me .He already has given me so much more then I could ever give him._

_Edward where are going please I asked? He told me we are there and set me down and then kissed me open mouthed and he even put his tongue into my mouth and all. Then we took off my blindfold and turned me around. Edward this is our meadow?_

I just smiled my crocked grin and told her it really is "our meadow "now! Bella, I love you and this place is everything to you and me so I think we should build our lives here. This land is my gift to you for our wedding and we are going to build your dream house right here so you can look out the window everyday and see this wonderful place. It is very beautiful here but in compared to you it isn't even close love.

Bella started to cry and she hugged me with all her might. Then she kissed me and dragged me to the ground. The grass was so soft we didn't need anything but each other. We made a new memory here today one I hope to revisit many times again.

_Edward, Thank you so, so much I love it. Then I dragged him into a kiss and to the floor of grass all around us and christened our new land and our new home. This will forever be our home are all time. I am truly blessed to have such a great life with so many people in it that I love and that love me._

_Edward it is getting late we should go home and spend so time with Mason .I just miss him so much when I am way even for just a small amount of time. We should bring him here tomorrow so he can see our where our new home will be. Edward smiled at me and kissed me one last time here the meadow and then we went home to our son._

_I hope this is easier to read I am sorry I never thought about it before till some left a review for me .Thank you for your help. I am very grateful for it .I enjoy writing and anything that makes it better then that makes me happier. No one said what the babies should be so I made them girls. _

_Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or anything close .All I own is me .Thanks for reading._


	15. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: chasing dreams

**Andrew talking when bold. **_This is Bella talking. _Mason talking like this but might change, I don't like underline. Edward or anyone else talking I will put (before) who it is .thanks for reading.

_I woke up today with the babies kicking I cannot believe I am already four months along. Our house is being built .I wanted it to be like an old little cottage look but Emmett wouldn't have it .He said it could look like a cottage but it has to B-I-G .Yes he said each letter like they should be heard loudly .Our daughters I said as Edward pulled his arm from under me to fill the girls kicking._

_He smiled and kissed me then kissed them Mason was so big already. It must because he is part vampire. Him and Emmett go hunting every week and it is Mason favorite time .Uncle Emmett is by far Mason favorite person next to his father and I .Uncle Andrew was a close second._

_Andrew took time every day to read and teach Mason something new. Mason looked like he was four now .He acted like he was four sometimes but his brain was more like a super sponge and he was as smart as a ten year old._

_Every day he looked more and more like his father .This made me very glad. I didn't want any of my children to be plan like me. With Edward as their father how could they._

**Bella, are you hungry? Kori and I have made you and Mason some food. I just know those girls want to eat.I made waffles and bacon and I got you cup of special drink for little miss vamp in there. Edward can you please come also, please Kori and I need to talk to you both.**

_I never like it when someone said they need to talk .It was usually not a good thing. Yes, Andrew I answered I am starving and Edward will grab Mason and we will be right down I said very low but I knew Andrew could hear me. We have our doctors appoint today remember._

_I knew no one would forget I was after all the only one who ever did. Charlie was going to spend the day with Mason today .They was going to go fishing. This will be Mason's first time. I also have plans with Rose and Alice later to go shopping for my and Edwards new house._

_Knowing them I will have to buy the whole store and half another for them to be happy. I guess I didn't care it meant that I was part of this family and would be forever and that is all my heart had ever longed for .I might even buy some new night clothes for Edward, well for me but for him I said to myself with a smile. I got up and went to met Andrew and Kori in the kitchen._

_Edward was all ready there with Mason. Mason had syrup all over his face. I laughed so hard at the site. He even had waffles in his hair. He smiled and yelled mommy when he saw me and I felt like I was the luckiest person ever to live. Then I remembered Kori and Andrew "needed to talk ".I sit down and started to eat and nodded for them to start._

**Bella, Edward, Mason I said with a smile at him (how could I leave such a great boy out, beside I loved him to).**_ Yes Andrew we said ._**I took Kori's hand and we began. As you know Kori and I have been together for over eighty years and most of that time we were just friends, well family. Bella now we would like for you to be the first to know .We are getting married Kori yelled out so happy she couldn't wait for me to say it. **

**I waited and measured to look on all their faces but the mostly I was watching Bella's. Bella jumped up and screamed and hugged Kori and kissed us both. She was happy for me, for us. I knew this one special person the first time I laid eyes on her. My best friend, Bella Cullen.**

**Bella would you and Edward please d us the honor of being our best man and maid of honor? She smiled and of course she said." Andrew, she went on to say, you know I love you and you are my best friend and I would do anything for you two."**

_I am so happy for them everything is working out the way it should be. We finished eating and Edward cleaned Mason up and got him dressed for my dad. Charlie will be here soon Edward called out, he is going to ask you about the babies. Charlie walked up to the door not two minutes later. _

(Charlie) Hey Bells how are you and my two new favorite gals doing? So Bells when are you do again? You aren't going to have them to soon are you?

_I kissed my dad's cheek and asked him if he really wanted to know. Dad I thought we were "on a need to know bases" and I will tell you but I don't think you will like it. He looked down at his feet and asked if at least everything was going alright. I smiled at him and told him yes._

_He never did question about Mason or his rapid growth .He just knew that Mason was his grandson and he loved him and me very much .He didn't need more then that as long as we could be in his life._

(Mason) Grandpa, I love you and am very happy to see you. I hope we catch lots of fish today. _Then he turned to me and smiled and said mommy we will I see it. I kissed him and my dad and told them to have fun .Then I went to get ready to go see Carlisle and then shopping with the girls._

_At Carlisle's office some new girl was working and she looked up and smiled at me then when she saw Edward I think her mouth hit the floor. I guess I should be use to this but I still really hate it and get very jealous when it happens._

(Edward) Bella, love I said and I grabbed her hand in mine and kissed her to show this new little girl that I didn't want her or have time for her to make my wife feels jealous at all. Miss Abbington, my wife and I are here to see my father .You see we are about to add two more children to our very happy family.

This way sir she said as she looked from Bella to myself, he is waiting for you in here. Then Carlisle called her Susan and thanked her and told her she could now take a long lunch. Yes Sir she said and she smiled at us all and walked out of the room.

_Carlisle they have been kicking a lot .Are you sure they aren't going to be football players I said laughing at myself. He got all the stuff ready for my ultra sound and we began._

(Carlisle) Bella they look great and the baby with the slow heart she is doing just as well as the baby with the faster one. Drinking the "special diet" for her doesn't make you to sick does it? She smiled and said no that she would do anything for them. I knew she would. Bella had given my family so much. I could never put into words what she has done for my son Edward alone. She is such a wonderful giving person and we are lucky to have her.

(Edward) Yes dad I know, I thank God every day for her and my family. Bella I think we should name one of our girls after my dad and your dad .This made her and Carlisle happy .Then she said how about "Carlie Marie Elisabeth". I love it I told her and kissed her cheek.

_Edward the baby with the slower heart beat ok. The baby with the faster one she should be named after my pixie and my guardian. Then I took a deep breath hoping he would love her name also .It should be Allison Rose Andrea. We can call her Ali. _

_I think they both love it because they both smiled with pride and repeated it together._

_We has done and Edward was taken me to the "big white house "so I could go "shopping" with my two best girl friends .Alice was ready and so was Rose they kissed the guys good bye and to have fun playing boy games. I kissed Edward good bye also and told him I wouldn't do too much harm on the credit card. He just laughed his musical laugh and hugged me goodbye._

_After we were on our way Rose cleared her throat and said Bella can I ask you something really important to me and Emmett? I had some idea of what was coming because of what Andrew and I had talked about. Sure Rose anything I said with a big smile because I knew I would do it already._

(Rosalie) Bella, you know that any ill fillings I had, had for you before are long over and I see you as my sister, family. Well Em and I were talking about how you carried and had Mason with no problems. Now you are carrying the girls without any troubles. Even with one of them being more like Edward and we are and less human like you are .I didn't mean for that to sound offensive because I would never hurt you in any way.

Bella what I am trying to say, I ask is if we find someone with some of my factors that is an egg donor will you carry Emmett's and my baby? The baby would be his biologically Carlisle and put his sperm with the egg and implant it into you a while after the girls are born. I am so scared she and Edward will turn us down. Being a mother has been all I have ever wanted and I would be a great one.

_Rosalie, I have to talk to Edward but I don't see any problem with that. We have our own little family to love and I don't begrudge you that also. I smiled at her and hugged her so she knew I would do this for her. Rose you will be a great mother after all and Emmett have you seen him with Mason? He will be the greatest father. She blinked her eyes and started to dry sob. _

_Rose don't cry I love you guys and I would do anything to bring happiness to our family if I can. By the way girls have I let you know what we are going to name our daughters yet. I smiled and bit my lip .I sure hope you two will be ok with it. They both looked at me and at the same time said tell us._

_I took a deep breath and said first the baby with the slower heart beat more like you and I pointed to them will be named after my father and your father and my husband mother's name. _

_Her name will be Carlie_ Marie Elisabeth. The baby with the faster heart beat more human one like me I smiled at that remark will be named after two of my favorite people ever .I was thinking Edwarda Victoria. Then I laughed and when they looked at me and turned up their noses. No really girls what do you think? I had to give in and tell them the real name .Ok her real name will be like I said after three I love and are my best friends her name will be Allison_ Rose Andrea. I will call them Ali and Carlie._

_So do you love it or what? They both yelled and screamed with joy. I guess they like the names._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ok that is chapter you like it. Coming up the mall and what they buy and some other fun things. Thanks for the name Elisabeth to _unique0987654321.Thanks again. I will try to write more tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 23

Thank you for the reviews .I did change the chapters1-20 hope they are easier to read. I don't own Twilight .I just dream about it. So here is chapter 23

Chapter23: Shop till you drop

_Her name will be Carlie_ Marie Elisabeth. The baby with the faster heart beat more human one like me I smiled at that remark will be named after two of my favorite people ever .I was thinking Edwarda Victoria. Then I laughed and when they looked at me and turned up their noses. No really girls what do you think? I had to give in and tell them the real name .Ok her real name will be like I said after three I love and are my best friends her name will be Allison_ Rose Andrea. I will call them Ali and Carlie._

_So do you love it or what? They both yelled and screamed with joy. I guess they like the names._

_We laughed and talked the rest of the way to the mall .Alice stopped by the side with the baby store. Let's go in she said and pulled me and Rose along. Not that Rose needed to be pulled she like shopping just as much as Alice does._

_I think we hit every aisle, we had five carts full of stuff for Ali and Carlie and Mason. Mason grows so fast we have to buy him new clothes about every three days Rose found this baby bedding with little rosebuds all over it and she said it was for Ali's bed. Then Rosalie picked out a white with pink and green flowers engraved on it crib for her._

_Then Rosalie got pale pink and green bedding set for Carlie. It had little butterflies all over it. The crib for her as the matching one like Ali's but it had butterflies and not rosebuds._

_Alice wasn't being left out she picked out forty dresses and shoes each for the girls. Then Alice was buzzing all around and got diaper bags and the changing tables to match Rose's cribs. She also made then order her matching strollers to match the cribs for the girls._

_I got to find a few things for them that rose and Alice hadn't already grabbed. I pick out only about one third of Mason things also. Then we paid for everything and had it shipped to us. I hate it when people spend money on me but sometimes it is nice to not have to carry everything you buy._

_Next we hit the toys store, enough said there after three carts for each child. We got to lunch around three. I was so hungry I eat two meals and part of Alice's. They just watched me shove in all the veggies and fresh fruit I could eat .Bathroom break now, then on the furniture store._

_I picked us out with lots of help every room's things and even the outside things. Alice talked me into getting Mason a swing set and a small pool. We had racked up almost fifty thousand dollars today and they didn't even blink an eye._

_Off to the clothing store Alice sang to buy you some nice new things. She never did like my clothes; I don't know why I love them. I wanted some new ones for my alone time with Edward. We hit the everyday clothes first .Rosalie bought only eight new outfits for her and Emmett .Alice bought over hundred for her and Jasper._

_I picked out a few for me and thought better of picking out any for Edward .He know what he likes best and I would leave it to him to buy it .Then we went to the night wear, I blushed a little but I wanted to buy these kind of things so I looked good for my husband._

_Alice picked me out one in every color and about three dozen more in blue."Edward loves you in blue" she said and pushed them all into my cart. I guess he does I said back smiling a shy grin. So I bought everything, I even got a few stiletto heals for in room play. We all know I can't walk too far in them or I will break something and that would probably be me._

_We loaded up all our clothes in Alice's yellow car we and drove to pick up Mason from Charlie's house. Mason came running out hugging my dad goodbye and jumping into Rosalie's waiting arms .How he did love his aunts and uncles. I got him all buckled in and home we went._

_Edward and everyone was there already waiting. Emmett wanted to play some baseball with Mason outside .All the boys were out there going to play, even Carlisle .Mason was so happy to see everyone. Uncle Em I love you, he said with the biggest smile I think I had ever seen. Mason was looking more like Edward all the time his smile was even beginning to mirror his fathers._

_I took this time to kiss my Edward and go take a shower from my long day of shopping. I almost just wanted to crawl into my bed for a short nap .Being so pregnant I get really sleepy really fast. Before I even had all my clothes off and getting ready to climb into the shower I felt someone grab my arm._

(Edward) Hey, love can I join you please? I couldn't pass up a chance to be with Bella alone. We have a whole house full of sitters for Mason. All though I know Emmett will have a laugh at my expense this time is well worth it. She smiled and pulled me into a kiss and then the shower with my clothes still on.

We used all the hot water that this big old house held. I made a mental note to myself to get an extra large hot water heater put into our house. God I love this woman, I can't believe gad made her for me.

Bella I heard what Rose wanted Emmett has been thinking about it all day. If this is something that you wish to do love I will back you up. I just want you to be safe. Besides the longer you are having babies the longer you have your humanity. Bella didn't like it when I said that. I just kissed her nose and told her that I love her no matter what but I love her eyes and her blush and all her "human moments."

_I was happy that Edward was on board with helping Rose and Emmett. I would do what I could to give her what she wants out of life .She gave me Andrew and Kori and in some way I fell like she gave me my Edward back as well._

Bella, I just heard the babies thoughts, they are happy and know they are Loved. Ali doesn't like the "special drink" you drink. Carlie love it though. Carlie also is thinking for me to tell you that she would never hurt her sister or you. They both say they love you mommy and they love their names.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The babies will make their big entrance next chapter and a big secrete will be revealed. Review if you want to I do enjoy them. Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: It's Time

_The next month few by with everything that was going on. First we had Andrew and Kori's wedding. It was so beautiful. All the yellow flowers everywhere was breathtaking. Mason in his little tux couldn't get any cuter if he tried. Me all big like a house, wear my yellow dress that went just below my knees. My hair was done into ringlets that fell down to the middle of my back._

_Edward's hair was his favorite messy get out of bed sexy look. Andrew wore a black tux with a yellow tie and cumber bun and a small yellow rose in the pocket. Kori she where her hair up in a twist with baby breath and mini yellow rose's ties into it._

_The white trellis had ivy and baby breath and big and little yellow rose's everywhere and an arch that was breath taking. Rosalie walked down the newly flowered cover path followed by me. I looked up at Edward and smiled remembering our wedding that wasn't too long ago._

_Kori was walked up to join the love of her life by Carlisle .He put Kori's hand into Andrew and the preacher began. They didn't write their own vows so everything went by smoothly. Then they turned to everyone friend and family was pronounced man and wife._

_I think everyone they have even known was here. Alice put on the music and everyone started to dance. Then this strawberry blond comes up to Edward, my Edward and spins him around and starts to kiss him. I don't know who this blond head woman is but she had better get off my husband if she values her life!_

_I kept watching to see what he was going to do and he just kissed her back .I couldn't believe it. He didn't kiss her like he kiss's me but still. I shot them both a death glare and just then he looked up and saw me and pushed this, this person (be a lady Bella, after all you are about to have two babies soon)I didn't have words for what I was seeing._

_Andrew tapped me on my shoulder and asks if I would dance with him and before I could say no he pulled me out on the dance floor. I was fuming at this point and he knew it. I was glad Mason was laying down for his nap and didn't see his father kiss that hussy. Yeah that's a good word for her hussy!_

**(Andrew)Bella, honey that is Tanya and her family from Alaska .Kori and them go way back. Kori was a family member of her mother's before well the whole immortal child thing. We never speak of that; I will tell you later when no one else is around ok. Bella said ok and smiled a little then she asked me why that Tanya person was kissing Edward like that. Well Bella that is something that Edward should tell you himself. You know I love you and would never want to cause you any harm but you should know this.**

_Andrew kissed my cheek and went back to dance with Kori some more .Edward would you please introduce me to" your friend". I practically spit the end part. Friend, I don't think so. I have never kissed just a friend like that and have never seen any other member of his family kiss another like that except for their other halves._

_I tried to act normal as I could being around a group of vampires that I didn't know or trust .Edward looked at me like a deer in headlight, or a child with his hand in the cookie jar. Both ways he was guilty and I wanted answers. No I needed them and I needed them now! Edward Cullen, I said again this time I think everyone heard me._

_Rosalie was by my side with in seconds. I think if she wasn't holding me up I would have fallen down. Alice and Emmett and Jasper were there almost as fast. I am really close to Rose and Emmett, so I know they had my back. I love Alice and Jasper but if it came to me or Edward, well we all know who she would choose .She had already chosen him once before without a second thought for me._

_Rosalie spoke next_, Edward now is the time to come clean with Bella. I never believed Tanya when she told us but now I see for my own eyes .I am very sickened by you. As for you, you down right filthy whore you know he is a married man and it is not you he is married to. No matter how much you have always longed for him to love you, I assure you he doesn't.

_Emmett growled at her and pushed her backward away from me and my unborn babies. Edward, I said again we are all waiting for your answer. I really wish I was a vampire already I could pull this witch apart limb from limb and feed her to the fire pit an send her back to where she came from._

(Edward) Bella, love lets go for a walk and I will tell you everything you wish to know. Rosalie she will be fine, you know I love her and she is my life. Beside Rose I don't see how any of anything is your business when it comes to me or my wife.

(Rose) Edward you are very lucky that I love Bella so much and Mason because if I didn't I would tear you apart now and Emmet would help me. Read our minds you know this to me true. We were the ones that send someone to watch over Bella and keep her safe from Victoria ,Jacob and any other unwanted person that might have came along to hurt her.

Bella is our family even more so now then you so watch your tone with me. I looked back at Bella who was in Emmett's arms now crying. Edward are you happy now? You should have told her when you came back and she was willing to take you back after everything you put her through. I knew Edward what she went through I talked to Kori and Andrew to watch over her.

Andrew had grown closer to her and knew how she felt even if she never said it out loud. So if anyone is going to stand by her when you "tell her your secret" it will be me and Em, Edward we love her too.

(Edward) I guess Rose, but that doesn't mean you or anyone loves her more than me. Bella, love this is Tanya, me and my family have known her and her clan for a very long time. As you know we even have lived there with them in Alaska with them .Well when I made the biggest mistake of my life (to that point) when I walked away from you. When I lied to you it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy Bella. I should have been the man you needed and stuck it out. I am very sorry for that.

For what I am about to tell, well this was truly my darkest day I have ever walked this earth. I am utterly ashamed of myself for being such a weak person. Bella you have been the only person to every truly touch me and my heart but I am sorry. How could I tell her this? Will she forgive it and still want me?

I will not live with you Bella, you or Mason or our daughters. The look on her face, she knew what I was going to say but I still had to say it. Emmett, please may I have my wife? He looked at Bella then to Rose, Rose nodded her head yes, but she yelled in her mind "we are here and will be for when you miss this up with her. We will pick her up again and hopefully keep her from breaking."I know Rose but I need her too.

_I don't understand Edward why? How could you be with her? All I ever wanted was you. Even when I was close to Jacob before I knew you, I could never be with him .You are the only person who carries my heart. Without you my heart stops. Rose, Emmett thank you so much, I love you guys more then I can say. Edward I think I need to hear this from you. Rose shock my arm and told me to breath, I hadn't even known I had stopped._

(Edward) Bella, I got down on my knees now ,she has to forgive this, I need her to. Love, I slept with Tanya .I like to say I didn't know what I was doing but that would be a lie. It was just one time and it was just sex.

(Tanya) No, it was making love Edward. I love you, that stupid human can't give you what I can. Come be with me. You don't her or them! I am what you want and need, I always have been. I forgive you for having sex with that girl. If I drank human blood I wouldn't even drink hers, she is beneath me beneath you. Let me go Rosalie, before I kill you.

_That's all it took before I know it Emmett t was on her like a "spider monkey" ripping her apart .Rosalie was making a fire and I helped grab the piece that Emmett pulled off her and we all had a bone fire with pretty purple smoke .Then I looked up at Edward who couldn't believe what he was watching._

_How could I let this venturous snake come in my home and miss with my family .I don't think so! I hugged Rose and Emmett then asked them to go check on everyone else and Mason. It is about time for him to get up from his nap and he would love uncle Em to get him._

_I couldn't read what Edward's eyes were saying and I was scared that maybe I had gone too far. I started to speak softly to him and he turned away from me .This broke my heart. He was the one in the wrong and he turns away from me .I fell to my knees and started to sob._

(Edward)Bella, He reached for me and helped me to me feet. Love, look at me. She was never more beautiful than taking care of me and our family. No Tanya should have never ran her mouth and she might still be alive but maybe not. Bella, look I found this for you, I was not walking way. I love you and am very proud you love my enough to over look my past "distraction" and forgive me.

I put the heart shaped clover in her hand and kissed her head. Bella you are my life, nothing from before you entered it has been the same. I am sorry I am a stupid man and I feel for Tanya's crap I can't excuse myself. All I can do is pray every day that you will forgive me. I took her face into my hand and kissed her soft lips ever so softly.

_Edward, I forgive you if you forgive me for helping kill your friend. My mother instinct kicked in and I would not let anyone hurt my family .Then I took the heart shaped clover and held it to my heart. Forever Edward, forever. I once read something and I think you should hear it now it fits__"Everyone_ is going to hurt you sooner or later. You just have to decide who's worth the pain." _Well Edward you are that person for me. I will always love you. I just want to know one more thing, when Tanya just kissed you today I saw you kiss her back. Why would you do something like that? He stalled for a minute as to put his thoughts together before he spoke._

(Edward) Bella when she came up to and started to kiss me I thought she was you. Tanya has a special gift also. Her gift is to bend people's free will. To have them do what she wants them to do. I wanted to pull away from her love. She makes me sick to think about what she could have made me do. It could have been worse, I am glad she was shallow and only wanted to cause stir in you. Tanya was very jealous of you all she has ever wanted was me. Thank you, Bella for understanding love.

_I shook my head in understanding because I have been around vampires with "special gifts" for the last two years Edward let's get Mason and go to our own home. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He was still worried about what I was thinking. He always is, I glad he can't read my thoughts._

_Just then my water broke……._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ok hope you like it. Did the secret live up to what you thought it would be? The girls will have to wait till next time .I hope to work on more tomorrow after school. Today was QPT so it was a short day that is why I got two chapters done. I carry a tablet with me if I think of something when I am out and I always do so I don't forget it. Have a good one .Review if you want Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer I don't own any thing Twilight related, names towns nothing. Sorry I had to kill Tanya I just hate her, lol Jessica was on the block also but I changed my mind._


	18. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Welcome home

_Forever Edward, forever. I once read something and I think you should hear it now it fits__"Everyone_ is going to hurt you sooner or later. You just have to decide who's worth the pain." _Well Edward you are that person for me. I will always love you. Just then my water broke……._

_Oh my God Edward, it is time. They are coming now; call Carlisle .We rushed to the car as fast as I could rush .I truly looked nines month's along even though I wasn't. I yell for Rose, I knew she would hear me even if it was just a whisper. Have Emmett watch Mason please, take him to our house._

_Rose at the Volvo before we were .Bella she asked what I can do for you. I told her she is doing it by just being here .Someone needs to call Alice and Charlie also please. Rosalie said she's got it. Edward was running around so nerves. I have never seen him like this before._

(Edward) I can't believe I missed this the first time. I will get it right this time and I will make up for kissing Tanya even though I couldn't stop myself. Emmett pulling her to pieces was the best thing, now she won't be manipulating anyone else ever again. Edward, Edward I heard her say my name drive faster please.

I never thought in all my life I would hear Bella ever ask me to drive faster! Rosalie, please keep your thoughts clean. I would never drive into anything and hurt her never. Then she growled at me and felt a hand across the back of my head. Stop that I yelled I am NOT Emmett, my brain does work. I guess I shouldn't have said that because Rose and Bella both gave me a dirty look.

_Edward hurry, one of the babies is coming right now; I grab a hold of Rosalie's hand and squeezed it as hard as I could. She just put her over hand over my forehead to help calm me down .The next minute Edward was at my side pulling me out of the car. He carried me into Carlisle's office so we could welcome our two new children into this world._

(Carlisle) Push Bella, I can see her head. One more big push Bella, Ali is almost out. Congratulations, she is beautiful .Welcome Allison Rose Elisabeth Five pounds four ounces, 19 inches long. Ali has dark brown hair; it's your color Bella. Her eyes they look to be brown as well. Looks like she takes after you in more ways than one. Test will see if any part of her is vampire or not. Her skin looks like it.

_About fifteen minutes had gone back and then Carlie finely decided to make her grand entrance. Carlie has golden hair just like Mason had, had just like their father has. Her eyes they are green .The palest shade of green I had ever seen. My girls are here and they are beautiful!_

_I was watching Edward he was in awe of it all. I really wish that he had been here the first time when Mason was born also. Rosalie was great. I am so very happy that we have grown close to each other she is my sister. I am going to talk to Edward but I want her to be the girl's godmother._

_I smiled at Edward extremely sleepy. I shut my eyes and was off to dream land._

(Rose) Edward you should very proud of your wife right now, I am. She has been through so much in her life and she still puts you first above all else. I think we should talk about changing her after she has the baby for Em and I.

(Edward) I shot Rose a dirty look. I don't wish to talk about changing her I said with the coldest tone I could use without scaring the babies. I was hoping she would have babies for Alice and Esme and anyone else she wanted to have them for. I cannot take her life away from Rose. Bella is my air I breathe. I need her, what if I can't stop Rose what then? What about our children how could they forgive me if I kill their mother.

Just then Carlisle walks back in the room and hands me and Rose two very small bottles. I will feed Carlie hers; it is our "special diet ".It will be easier for you to feed Ali her human baby formula. Rose was glad to help and she took Ali in her arms and feed her. Everyone was here and had all seen the girls all except Charlie. Charlie was fishing today and we haven't been able to reach him just yet. Bella will want to see him when she wakes up. Let's try and get him here I asked Alice.

Alice tried to see Charlie, we knew he was fishing, but it was like he was missing. Edward she asked who is he fishing with? I told her that I think it is Billy and Jacob Black. Alice yelled at me in her mind; you mean the same Jacob Black that is a "dog"? No wonder I can't see him. We have kept him away from Bella why can we not keep him away from her father? Did Bella every say what happened between them, Alice asked? I wish she would talk about it. Lets us help her and help us understand. They were good friends before what happened.

(Jacob) Charlie have you caught many fish? Heya can I ask you something real important? Charlie it is about Bells. Her and I was close before that ( blo) blond headed jerk came here. Why would she pick them over me, over everything we had? We had been friends from the time we has little kids. Charlie, I love her, I still do and would love to have her in my life even her children would be welcome (we would get the stink off them somehow).

(Charlie) Jacob, I understand how you fill but it was Bella's choice, not mine. Bells has always up front with you, even before the Cullen's moved here. You have always known that she loved you like a brother, nothing more. Jacob I should have taken you in when you tried to push yourself on her but she didn't want me to. I have too much respect for Billy to shame you like that. Beside son, we all make mistakes and after all a kiss is just a kiss .If it had gone farther than that well, we wouldn't be here now.

Maybe I should head back in Andrew's wedding should be over and I had to visit Mason, my grandson. I got to the cruiser and saw that I had missed a lot of calls from Alice. I hit in her number afraid that something might be wrong, wrong with Bells. Alice answered after just one ring. Hey Alice is everything ok? You called like twenty times. Bella is in the hospital again for what are the babies alright? Her voice was always so sweet almost like music, I thought as she went on to tell me what had happened at the wedding reception. Tanya got told off and Bella slugged her in the mouth, good for her.

That's my baby girl!( we couldn't really tell Charlie what happen how could we) I'm on my way after I drop the Black's off at home .Kiss my two new granddaughters for me and Bella please, Bye Alice. I am glad Alice came back with her family I have always just loved her. She is good for my Bells. I don't understand the closeness now between Bella and Rosalie, but if Bella is happy then so am I.I would have chose Andrew for her and not Edward .But that is just me, Andrew has done more for Bells then Edward ever did in my book and he never broke her.

Back at the Hospital

_(Bella) I woke up in such a haze I looked around and saw Edward and Rosalie feeding my babies. Where could my dad be? I know Andrew wouldn't here; he and Kori left for their honeymoon soon after the wedding. Charlie I asked? Edward nodded his head and told me he was on his way that he had been fishing with Billy and Jacob Black. His name made me a little mad, how could Charlie just act like Jake didn't make me a little uncomfortable with all his advances. I knew it was better to just not be friends anymore before things went way too far._

_I was so happy that a week after all that the Cullen's my Cullen's moved here and changed my life forever. The babies I asked, are they alright? Edward smiled his "crooked smile that reached his ears "my smile then he said they are perfect. Just then my dad walked in and kissed the top of my head."Hey Bells he said and then he said he was sorry he wasn't here and then told me how proud he was to be my father. He has never said anything like that before. Then he asked to see his new granddaughters._

_Three new grandkids all in under a year. Wow that kinda sounds bad, well if they weren't half vampire I guess it would be. Charlie knew something was different about my new family and his new grandchildren but he loved me and was happy to have us all in his life. I loved that about my dad "he never hovered"._

_The next few days passed by quickly and it was time to take our daughters home. Alice and Rose and even Emmett and Jasper planned a baby shower for us and Esme and Carlisle was there. Renee like most time was not she has not even spend any time with Mason let alone the me or my new family .Her and Phil left right after the wedding and she just never flew back in to see any of us The girls already looked so different from just three days ago when they was born._

_Mason was waiting with "uncle Emmett" by the front door for us when we had gotten home. I sure was happy that our house has done just in time for the girl's arrival. We had only moved in here two weeks ago .Mason I yelled so happy to have my son back in my arms. I kissed him if and hugged him. He looked like he was almost five now and he wouldn't even be one for a few more weeks._

_Alice's party went off without a hitch .Edward opened all the gifts. I didn't think they had anything thing left that we all didn't buy the last time we had all went shopping but I was wrong. As the night drew to an end I hugged every one and kissed them all goodnight._

_Finally alone with my family at last. My Edward, my Mason, My Ali and my Carlie; my family._

_Well that is it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it I think there will only be a few more chapters left to this story. I have enjoyed writing it but I also have other idea's dancing around in my head which I own just not the Twilight characters .Also I don't dislike Jacob so I couldn't have him do anything to bad, actually I really like Jake also just not more the Edward. Please review it helps me to know if I should change things or not if I am doing something wrong or if I could do something better. Thanks for reading. till next _


	19. Chapter 26

Chapter: 26 growing pains

As we watched all our children drift off to dream land I looked up at my husband was thankful for him and this day.

As I reflect on all that is my life so far to this very second, I would not change very many moment that I have lived. Yes sure, some of them have been pure hell. Some have been moments I would give a heartbeat to live again. How could I, Bella Cullen ever have dreamed of being a wife and a mother to this wonderful family I have now.

When I was growing up, plain little ole me never thought I would find my prince. The one that would make my heart ache just being away from him. That could turn my whole world on its side and make my stomach have butterflies in it. Then one day Rene e got remarried and where did that leave me?

Well I made the best choice I ever could have made to fulfill my destiny. I think when God had me in mind, he made me for Edward. We are"Two pieces of that same puzzle" that would always just be the whole picture of my life.

I kissed my babies goodnight and took Edwards hand and lead him out to out front porch that over looked our meadow .My every own little piece of heaven here in earth. We both just set and watched the sun set. He kept kissing my hair and my jaw line every few minutes.

Edward, I love you so much I told him. I turned to kiss him on the mouth. It was sweet at first then he deepened it .It almost felt urgent like he was trying to tell me something more with it. I remember the way he always used to kiss me when he was "saying goodbye "to me: this kiss almost felt like that.

What is wrong Edward I asked not sure if I wanted to know or not. But I knew I would need to know even if it was bad because I was strong enough to make it through anything I had to be for my children I noted to myself. He took my face into his hands and placed another line of soft kisses on my eyelids and told me to see that we would talk about it in the morning. He scooped me up and carried off to our big new bed. As soon as my head hit the feather down pillows I was out.

I dreamed of my children and my life tonight. It was a little foggy though .I wasn't sure what I was seeing. The sun beamed in on me as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I couldn't believe that the girls had slept all night and didn't need fed or changed. When my eyes focused Edward was there smiling my favorite crocked smile that made me heart melt at me."Good Moring Love he said" then he kissed my forehead.

"Bella he said as he cleared his throat, we have something I think we should talk about."The kids need feed, I tried to say just because I was scared of what he might say."No, Bella I fed them and Mason is playing with his sisters". I put Ali and Carlie into their bouncer seats on the floor so Mason could be close to them .That is what they all asked me to do, he said. I looked at him like WHAT; the girls are only a few days old I managed to say.

Then I remembered they are half vampire after all and they must have some of the same "gifts" Mason has. So I brought my eyes and my mind back to Edward. What do you think we should talk about Edward I asked him in a small voice that if he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have heard me?

Bella, love he started, I don't want you to be scared I am NOT leaving you. I never will make that mistake again! "You and the children are my life now and forever." Then he went on to say what it was that he thought we needed to talk about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so I know it is shorter then I normally write (type) but I have a date with my hubby tonight so I will work on the next chapter this weekend. I hope to write at least a few anyway this weekend. Hope you all like my story.

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight or anything else to do with it SM does. But I do love all the characters that are in it. The more I write about Emmett the more I am finding just how much I like him to.

Please review if you want to it does help me. Thanks and have a good night. Zandie


	20. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Happy Birthday

Bella, love he started, I don't want you to be scared I am NOT leaving you. I never will make that mistake again! "You and the children are my life now and forever." Then he went on to say what it was that he thought we needed to talk about…

(Edward) Bella, love I think we should talk about a time line for when you should hum, (I really would like to stall this but unfortunately I cannot wait much longer) be turned into a monster like I am. The look in her eyes said it all. She would do it today if I would turn her ,while maybe not yet but as soon as she has Rosalie and Emmett's baby for them.

Bella, I think we should wait a few more years, just in case you want more children or you change your mind. Bella grow very angry at me, she started to bite her lower lip then it turned into the saddest frown I had ever seen. Love, please don't be sad, I will not go back on my word to you. I took her small face into my hands and pulled her lips to mine and smiled and kissed her softly. Bella I will change you, I promise .I just want to have a game plan intact so that we have some form of idea of how long we have till it happens love.

She drew in a small breath and with her big brown eyes; that I love so much smiled back at me and I wiped a tears out of her eyes. I knew that she understood. I just feel like I am going to be losing some of her when she changes. Newborn vampires are very difficult; they are "driven by their thirst" .I have to protect her but I also have to protect our children; if she was to hurt them she would never forgive herself or me.

We talked for the next few hours and we came to a "compromise" she will become like me three months after she has the baby for Rose. In return Esme and Carlisle will come stay with us to help protect the children Jazz and Alice will also come and stay so Jasper can help with Bella's new born instincts .Alice to see whatever we might need to be clued in on to keep us all safe.

(Mason) Mommy, daddy the babies need to be feed and Ali she stinks real badly. A gross green color is coming out of her diaper. Carlie she was a sleep till Ali started grunting and then Carlie she stinks now also. Hurry daddy, I think my eyes are going to fall out from the smell.

(Edward) I laughed at Mason, how funny son. I will be right there sweetheart just let me kiss mommy and help her up .Come on sleepy mommy I said teasing Bella. Let's get our daughters changed and feed and ready for Mason birthday party today.

Mason had all our gifts, he is like a sponge and he soaks them all in and then he keeps them. So a surprise party would never really be a surprise with him. Emmet almost planned it all by himself. Rose did have to put a stop to Em inviting the whole New York Yankee's baseball team. Mason and Emmett loved to watch them best on tv. Mason, will love the gift Emmett and Rosalie have gotten him. I know Em wants to take him though. I am glad that Mason has him just in case something happens to me. I know Andrew is his godfather but Mason is closer to his uncle Em then to his uncle Andrew.

Even more so now that Kori is a little mad about what had happen with Tanya and how it was Bella and Emmett that burned her. She knew how Tanya was but she still loved her. Kori has forgiven but not forgotten, she does love Bella also and Andrew helps a lot with that.

Esme was baking Mason cake for his party. I can't believe my son is one years old today. Alice got here just about the time Bella and I was done changing the girls and got everyone dressed for the party. Alice wanted to help Emmett decorate the house and yard. It looked like a party store had exploded on the yard.

Baseball things everywhere. Balloons, ribbons, balls, bat even a baseball field right to the back corner of our meadow. "Edward", Emmett said "I think that will have to stay it is for the little man after all and nothing is not good for him". I smiled my crocked smile the same one Bella loves and Mason now mimics. That will be great maybe I can play baseball with my son sometimes too then.

Emmett laughed his big grizzly bear sounding laughed and went on with getting ready for Mason's big day. Noon came and everyone was here ready to party. Mason was so happy.

Charlie and Carlisle carried the cake, Esme had done such a wonderful job .The cake looked like a true baseball field, no it looked it New York Yankees field. The candle was a little baseball bat. Mason blew out the candle as everyone clapped their hands.

Then he asked for his gifts. He knew that with this family, his family that they always brought him gifts. So I picked up our son and placed him on my lap and Bella smiled and took pictures of all of this."We didn't let Bella open up gifts anymore not after the last time".

First Mason picked his Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue's gift to open. They had gotten a new fishing pole and tackled box. Seth, Sues son had come also, I was glad for this I really like him even though he was "pup". Seth had brought Mason moccasins that he had made just for him. Sue's daughter never comes around she doesn't like any of us "leaches" as she puts it.

Mason went on to Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme's gift next. They had gotten him privet lesson with a pro baseball coach .Mason clapped his hands this made him very happy, he wants to be pro baseball player when he is older. Next was Rose and Emmett's gift. Em was on the edge of his seat he almost stopped blocking his mind and Mason almost saw what it was before he opened it.

"N o way Mason yelled "Bella and I smiled, yes sweetheart and Uncle Emmett and you are going to go to all of the New York Yankee's games home and away. Right behind the dugout. Emmett jumped up and then added that" they get to ride the bus to one of their away games .We also get to have dinner with them and get all their autographs."

This made Mason day. I jumped around and yelled and hugged Emmett and then turned to Aunt Rose and told her he loved her also. Alice and Jasper's gift was was thinking how their gift could compare to Emmett's. I told her that he will love it just the same .But everyone already knows how mason feels about Emmett, no one compares not even me or his mother. Well maybe his mother.

Alice and Jasper had gotten in a gift card for five thousand dollars to the mall so he could all new clothes for the baseball games. Mason ran over to Auntie Alice and hugged her and told her that he loved her and he loved new clothes. Then Mason looked at his mom and said I don't like wearing my clothes more than one time anyway. Alice smiled and said "that's my boy!"

Of course our gift was last and it wouldn't be as fun as everyone else gifts was but Bella and I know that it is important to his future .Our gift was a collage fund that gets five thousand dollars put in it every month till he is eighteen years old. Even though he is just one he looks five so eighteen should be in about four years.

We also got him something fun, Mason look at mommy, I had told him. When he did you would have thought he hit the toy lotto .There beside Bella stood AJ Burnett, Jonathan Albaladejo, Brett Gardner and mason favorite player Derek Jeter .They had also brought him a giant air bounce that looked like a baseball diamond.

Mason ran other to them and asked them all to jump with him and then he yelled for me and Jasper and Andrew and his Uncle Em to join them. The girls all laughed and started to clean up and get ready for Mason's first baseball game .Well kinda his first real one we all had to play soft because Aj, Jonathan, Brett and Derek was playing with us as well as part of Mason gift from us.

That night Bella bathed the girls and get them ready for bed .I got Mason into the bathtub in his bathroom. Full of bubbles and all his bath toys. I don't think I have ever had such a great day watching the world through my sons' eyes and how everything looks so new and wonderful. After his bath a quick snack and then I tucked him in his bed and his mom kissed him good night.

Bella went and did "all her human things" and we got ready for bed. I know I don't sleep but to hold my wife all night was a great ending to my wonderful day." Bella, I whispered to her I love you, thank you for my family". She looked at me and kissed me goodnight as she fell asleep with the last words off her warm soft lips was "Edward, I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading .Hope you liked it. I will try to have another chapter up before Sunday night. After soccer practice it is family day. Have a good weekend all. (Smile) Zandie

Please review.


	21. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: time passes

" Bella, I whispered to her I love you, thank you for my family". She looked at me and kissed me goodnight as she fell asleep with the last words off her warm soft lips was "Edward, I love you too."

Time is priceless but cost nothing. The seconds of our lives tick by so fast that if you spend all your time being angry it is just time lost. Second by second we lose all that is important to us, so hold on to it and love like you won't have tomorrow because someday you won't!

_(Bella) I woke up today with a new refreshed outlook on everything in my life. Last night I slept better than I had in all my life. No dreams, no nothing just peace. I looked around to see that Edward at already gotten up for today. He must have gone to feed the kids I thought to myself._

_I can't believe that we have been married almost a year now. Wow how does the time fly by? Rosalie has been looking for someone that has some of her "dna markers" .I think she has found a member of her family's bloodline that is on the egg donor list. She and Emmett are going to met her today. I do hope it is from Rose's bloodline, I want her to have her baby and I feel like that would make the baby more hers also._

_I crawled out of bed and got dressed and went to stairs to see my beautiful family. Edward was sitting on the floor playing airplane with Mason was the girls just watched and laughed out loud. How lucky I am, I thought to myself again. What a perfect little family!_

"_Edward, I called out and laughed at his face he was making to Mason.""_Looks like mommy finely woke up hum guys?" Edward said. I smiled at them, and went to pick Ali up because she was reaching for me to. I tickled her and she laughed too. I would never get over how fast our children grow.

_The girls all ready only almost six weeks old look to be six months. I think they have grown fast then Mason has. Ali, she has hair down to her middle back still my shade of brown, but she was much more beautiful than I. Ali is after all part of Edward also. Plus the she grows and how smart she is the looks and the food well that is all she has gotten from me._

_Carlie she looks so much like Mason had when he was her age. Her hair is almost to her middle of her back also. Her eye they" sparkle as does her skin in the sunlight."So much of Edward in her looks also. I see him in all three of their faces._

_We all sit and played for hours well, till my stomach gave me away and then it was time for us all to have some lunch .Ali and I had some veggies and Edward and Mason went to hunt, well I got Carlie a bottle of her "special food". The "rust and salt smell" still made me sick but I was slowly getting used to it. Soon when she starts walking she will "hunt with the boys"._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Rosalie and Emmett are at the Parks villa Center for fertilization and donation to meet with April Hale. April was just a little over eighteen years of age .She had long blond hair and is as beautiful as Rosalie. "April, Rose ask may I ask you about your family?""Yes, April replied." "I am named after my father's great, great aunt Rosalie Hale." "You see my father Alistair Rorick Hale was the son of Caleb Fisher Hale who the son of Zachary Michael Hale who was the brother of Rosalie." You see I was told that my great, great aunt had gone missing in April of nineteen thirty-three."

"They never found her, anywhere and my great, great grandfather Zachary Hale had never quite gotten over the loss of his only sister."My Father tells me that ever generation has kept the story alive and has promised to name the first daughter born to them after my Auntie Rosalie."Well I am the first girl born to any of them in the last seventy-six years."

Rose smiled at Emmett and he squeezed her hand and they both looked at April and knew she would be the one."April ,you would make us the happiest two people to ever walk the earth if you do us the honor and letting us harvest some of "your eggs" so we can be parents."

April smiled back and told them" yes sure if the price is right, I am very beautiful and any children born form my eggs will be also." Rose smiled her evil little grin and passed a check for one million dollars to April .April about fell over and she shook their hands. "April, I have only one request please Rose stated, my father is a doctor and I wish for us to go through him please". If you do after we have conformation that we are having a baby I will give you another five hundred thousand for all your help and also you can't tell anyone about any of this got it?"

April looked at Rose and Emmett and took the money and said "nice to do business with you two." 'Oh and by the way if it doesn't work I would be more than happy to try the old fashion way with him, because dude you are hot!"Emmett had to grab Rose and remind her not to let this girl get to her, besides her if family after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They left for Carlisle's privet office. So that we could get this whole process started. Bella would be good to start the implant in about two week's time. Carlisle gave April the injections and told her to come back in a few day and they would harvest her eggs.

"I can't believe it Emmett in less than a year we could have our own little baby, Rosalie said.""Emmett smiled and said lets go and buy Mason and the girls some new toys and Bella something very special to show her how much we love her and them."" I am glad Edward came back to his right mind and got back with Bella, ella."So off to the mall they went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After I got the girls feed and dressed for the day and Edward and Mason was back from their lunch date we all got ready and went to visit Alice and Jasper at the big white house."I know Alice wants to spend some time with the babies anyway." Jasper and I have something to work on also._

_We have been working on a book about a "human falling in love with a vampire and having a family." Funny hum, well we are adding a lot of thing that are real but no one will believe them so we are calling it a fantasy. Jasper thinks we should call the book "Chance's in the rain", because it rains here so much. Jasper and I have clicked and grown closer also. I think knowing that one of the girls is named after his beloved Alice, he realized that I truly forgiven him for my eighteenth birthday._

(Alice)" aren't you two the cutest little girls in the whole wide world?"Why, yes you are." "Bella did you know that they also have the same sponge like gift that Mason does?"I think they will be more "gifted "with communicating with each other. They don't have to speak they can talk in their minds to each other."Have you noticed that, Bella"?

(Edward)" No, I don't Bella did but I have I can hear their thoughts, they are very close.""We are all in for trouble when they get older they are stubborn like their mother."I laughed and Bella slugged my arm. I rubbed it like she had hurt me and then everyone else laughed then.

Then Bella's phone rang and she took it out and saw it was Rosalie calling so she flipped the phone open to talk to her.

"_Hey Rose what's up?"" We are at your house with Alice and Jasper and Esme and the kids." "Cool come home and we will talk about it then." "Rose and Em found the girl and we go tomorrow to start my shots to stop my cycle so I can be implanted for Rose and Em's baby, I told everyone."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight or any characters in it Stephenie Meyer does, yep all of it. My Edward and Bella and Rose and Emmett and all.

I do so hope that you like this chapter. I did try to use the " "when people was talking hope I did it the right way. Ok well have a great night till next chapter .Yeah should Bella have a baby girl or a baby boy for Emmett and Rosalie? I haven't decided just yet. Thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 29

Chapter29: Baby News

"_Rose and Em found the girl and we go tomorrow to start my shots to stop my cycle so I can be implanted for Rose and Em's baby, I told everyone."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The appointments have gone well, and I am going to be implanted in just a few days with a new life. I have never felt like I was doing anything special are anyone. I sometimes felt like I was just passing by not making much of a difference in life._

_The only thing I have ever excelled at was being a mother and I am the very best at that. I have had my whole life of raising Renee that I should have been a pro."I know it sounds bad saying things like that about my mother but they are true.""How I missed my loving, erratic, hair brained, child like mother", especially now that I am a mom myself."_

"_Bella, I heard Edward calling me" Love it is time to go and see Rose and Emmett for the dinner party."Great how could I forget that? The only thing I was thinking about was the baby and how I hope and pray that everything will be ok and that they will have their every own child. The best gift anyone can give someone else and I get to be that person for my sister and my friend Rosalie."_

_I dragged myself together and got out of my head,"I over think too much", I know I do. "So I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, and through on some old jeans and a pullover shirt." "We are just hanging out at the house right?"Yes, love my Edward at answered and I didn't even know that I has talking out loud._

_I packed up the girl's things and Mason's overnight bag; he is spending the night with Uncle Emmett tonight. It has been all Mason has talked about all week. Then I place all the kids in their car seats and Edward and I was on our way._

_Just as we approached the "big white house" Edward smiled my smile and started to laugh a little."What is it that is so funny Edward?"I had asked him. He just smiled at me and kissed my hand and told me that I would see for myself real soon._

_Alice was waiting at the door for us when we drove up to the front of the house. Mason was also bouncing in his car seat. I laughed at him and told him I could tell "he was related to his auntie Alice." Ali and Carlie were happy to be here also. Ali couldn't wait to see Rose and Carlie wanted to play dress up with Alice. I am glad that our children love our family as much as they do._

_Then when I went to walk into the house Emmett came running at me and picked me and spend me around."Air Emmett, I need it remember?"Then Edward started to laugh again and I remembered that he said I would know soon. Emmett I said" I am very glad to see you also, please put me down now."_

_Em smiled and put me down and then went to play with Mason. Esme called to us and said "that dinner was almost down for me and the kids to wash up and come to the dining room table."I smiled and gave her a hug and went to do as she had asked of me._

_After dinner Rose and Emmett and Edward and I all went into the living room to talk about the upcoming "baby plans". Alice took both the girls up stairs and was curling their and hair and getting them ready for our fashion show. Man that is so Alice I thought to myself._

_Rosalie grabbed my hand and started to ask me "if I was still sure if this is what I wanted to do."'I told her yes I would do anything for any of my family that I could."She smiled and her face became even more beautiful if that was at all possible. Emmett was beaming from ear to ear; he just couldn't wait to become a dad. I just know that the way he is with Mason any kid will be very lucky to have him as their father._

_We talked for the next hour till Mason and Esme and Carlisle came in the room carrying all the props for the fashion show. Jasper was over the music. Mason also brought in some cookies that he and "his favorite grandma" had made for us._

_Jasper hit the music it was Linkin Park "Minute to midnight" cd .What a great choice I thought this band rocks. Just then Alice with the girls came down the stairs, she was carrying them both. Ali and Carlie looked so much more alike now than they ever had. Alice had them in matching dark blue dresses with little white flowers in their hair._

_She had also curled more ringlets into their hair and added just a touch of makeup to finish them off. They paraded all over the living room with big smiles on their face. I just know that my daughters are going to grow up loving all this girly, girl stuff._

_We all had a great time and then the girls had gotten sleepy so Edward and I packed them up .kissed Mason goodnight and head home. It didn't take long to make it home with Edward driving. We carried the girls in and gave them their bathes and got them ready for bed .Then Edward read them a bed time story and we tucked them in and kissed them goodnight. I looked at Edward and he looked at me and we didn't have to say it, we just knew that we needed each other tonight and to our room we went._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_At the Carlisle's office I was waiting in the waiting room with Rose and Emmett and Edward all here with me. Andrew had come over to watch the girls and Mason was hunting with Jasper and Alice. I was just a little ball of nerves so scared that I will somehow mess this up." I am so clumsy what if I fall or something stupid like that and hurt the baby"._

_Edward must have felt my emotion and he rubbed my arm and told me everything will be great. Rose was at my side also and she took me hand into hers and if she could cry she would have been." Bella, she said I don't know how I can ever repay you for doing something so wonderful for me, for us.'"I am truly sorry that I wasn't very nice to you at the beginning." I love you and don't know when or how but I just changed and it was because of you."_

_I was crying now also, Rose I told her we are great and everything will work out and we will raise our children together. Family I said and we all smiled. Just then Carlisle opened his office door and waved us all in. So here we go._

_We all talked to Carlisle and got all the finial details and then he asked me into the exam room. I follow with Edward and Rose in toe. I changed into the paper gown and them Carlisle implanted me with Rose and Em's baby .Well we had six implanted to make sure that one would take .I had to lay there for an hour and not move .Then Carlisle came back in and said we could go._

"_Just come back in a week so we can check on the embryo's Bella he had said."I smiled and we all left to go back to our place._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Thanks for reading that's all for this chapter, I will work on the next one and try to get it up soon._

_Please review, it helps me to know if I am doing an ok job or not. Thanks again_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Myer's does. I am sending "Thanks" to her for letting me play in their world. (Smile)_


	23. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"_Just come back in a week so we can check on the embryo's Bella he had said."I smiled and we all left to go back to our place._

_Back to our house everyone was there already. Andrew had the girls our side playing in the yard. Jasper and Alice was back with Mason. Jasper was playing catch with him. Kori was still a little mad about what had happened at their wedding and that Tanya was dead. I still had Andrew as a friend so I didn't mind her being mad. Sure I loved her like family but she was by no means Andrew after all._

_We all sit in the sun all afternoon. I watched my family play ball and run around the big yard and have so much fun together. Rose came to sit with me as I worked on a new chapter to Jasper and mines book. I had to take it easy so the "eggs" could find their way to my uterus wall._

_The sunlight fades away and it became "twilight" and I knew that the kids had to be feed and gotten ready for bedtime. Emmett and Rose were staying with us for the next few days to help out so I can relax as much as possible._

_Mason had wanted his "uncle Em" to help his daddy with his bath. Then Mason had gotten his favorite book "The boy who saved Baseball by John H Ritter". Mason had read this book many times be himself. Of course Emmett had been the one that bought it for Mason right after he was born._

_Rose feed the girls and put them into a bubble bath .Ali and Carlie was the size of a one year old already. Being half vampire sure did wonders on their growth patterns. I could put the kids on a soap opera and they wouldn't have any need to recast, I thought to myself and laughed out loud."What's so funny Bella, Rose asked me "I told her and she laughed as well._

_I took my shower and kissed everyone goodnight and I climbed into bed and fell asleep very quickly._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The next few weeks flew by and it was time to go back and see if the implant had taken. Esme came over this time to watch the children .She was going to help them make cookies. Mason just loved cooking with "grandma"._

_As we drove to Carlisle's office I almost chewed my lower lip off. I had not even noticed that I was doing this till I tasted the blood on my lip. I quickly wiped it off and put the napkin in my pocket so not to make Edward and Rose and Emmett uncomfortable with the blood that barely caped on my lower lip. Him I sorry guys, I am just so worried and I tent to bite my lip when I get like that._

_They all smiled and told me that they was just to" my blood smell and that I didn't even smell good, well like food anymore." Well Edward said" sometimes it is harder than others "you blood still sings to me" Bella."_

_Carlisle came out to get us and I asked them to wait well I changed so that Emmett could come also so he could see his baby with his own eyes the same time we all do. They smiled at me again and off I went to put on my paper gown._

_I went to lie down on the bed and Carlisle asked everyone else to join us. He got out the ultra sound machine and put the cold goop onto my stomach and began looking for the embryo's and if any had taken up residency. He moved the wand all over and then we saw it, or should I say we saw them._

_Emmett started to count," one, two, three, four, oh my god Rose there is five little babies growing in there." "What I yelled as I almost fell off the bed." "How many babies are there in my stomach Carlisle?"Then he cleared his throat and said "well Bella sweetheart Emmett is sometime a little slow but he can count and there are five babies growing in you right now."_

"_They look to be growing rather rapidly Bella he went on to say.""More so then when I was pregnant for the girls I had asked Carlisle back?""Yes Bella, he said in return." I do believe that you will only carry them for two month and they will be at a full nine month size."_

"_Look Emmett they take after you already, I said". Everyone laughed at me. Then Rose kissed my head and Em kissed my tummy. Edward then invited Rosalie and Emmett to please come and stay with us till it is time for the babies to be born." In reality we didn't really know how long I would carry the babies. This human and vampire hybrid was still very new._

_We had only the three babies I had already had to base things on. And as a matter of fact Carlisle and the rest of them missed all of Mason pregnancy. The only two vampires that were with me were Andrew and Kori. I do know now that Rose and Emmett also know about it but wasn't involved hands on any way._

_Edward looked down and then into my eyes and was very sad remembering the facts as to why they had all missed out on so much; he hugged me and said "how very sorry he was for all his mistakes."I grabbed his chin and he looked up at me again and I kissed him and told him he is here now, and will be forever now that is what is important."_

_Now, let's all call Alice so she can plan a baby shower for you guys and your five new little lives that will grace us in a few months. So Edward grabbed his cell phone and called Alice .We all heard her scream and I could just see her jumping up and down._

_Everyone but Edward left the room and I got dressed .Then he kissed me and thanked me for making his sister and brothers so happy."Edward they are my sister and brother also I had told him."Then I kissed him back even harder and told him now we can make love again and tonight he was all mine."_

_Back at our house Alice had already gotten there and was planning the biggest baby shower ever. Rose and Alice went up to what was their room for now and I ask Esme to stay a little longer with the girls. Mason was already out to his baseball field with Emmett and Jasper .I whispered to Esme what I had planned and she smiled and kissed my check and told me to have fun._

_Edward and I went and got into his Volvo and off to Seattle we went .I called ahead and booked a room for us at the Sheraton Seattle Hotel at 1400 6th Avenue · Seattle, Washington alone time with just my Edward and me. Before too long I would to big carrying five babies to go anywhere or be able to make love to my husband._

_We pulled in the hotel it was so beautiful I almost cried. Yeah, great the hormones already just wonderful. Edward just smiled his crocked smile and picked me up and carried me over the door threshold. I had ordered us fresh strawberries and some sparkling grape juice for us in our room. I wanted everything to be perfect._

_Edward bent down and kissed me behind my ear then all the way down my jaw line .Then he kept kissing me till he reached the top of my pull over shirt. He tugged ever so lightly and pulled off my shirt and then went to pull off my pants and I stopped him._

"_Edward I think you should have your clothes off also."So with that I started to kiss him the way he had just kissed me and I pulled off his top and then I moved down his chiseled chest to his waist line and I pulled off his pants so he was standing there is nothing but his boxers and his sock .I pushed him onto the bed (.Ok so he fell we all know I couldn't push him anywhere he didn't want to go.)I then pulled off his sock and his boxers._

"_Bella, love he said with a forced breath,"" I think you are over dressed now."So he reached down and ripped my pants and my underwear off me. We kissed and touched each other all night. We made love like it was the first time we had ever been together .He was so sweet and soft when that was what I wanted but he know me so well and know when I wanted it a little rougher. He was my everything this night. Edward was my air in my lungs and blood in my veins._

_When the morning light came, all I could think was it was to fast. I didn't want to move I never wanted to be apart from Edward ever. He had already gotten up and called for breakfast for me any way. What a spread; eggs, bacon, toast, fresh fruit, milk and orange juice ".Wow" I said and I eat everything. Edward I said "a little shyly there is one more thing that I would love to have before we shower and get ready to go home."He smiled at me his smile and said "anything for my love."I smiled back and grabbed him by his shirt collar and he knew what I wanted right then._

_After three hours of pure and utter bliss I got a shower and so did he, we christened the shower also. Sorry, I told him every time I am pregnant I get "very needy". He just said "I love you Bella any time and kissed my forehead."Then we got dressed and checked out and drove home. I slept all the way home I was so sleepy from all our extra activity._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, SM does._

_Thanks for reading. Now I need to think up a few baby names for all of Rose and Emmett's new "babies" I would like to name one after Bella, I was thinking maybe Airabella Marie and call her Airie and maybe one after Edward for sharing his wife to help them out maybe Caleb Edward or something like that. Thanks again please review. Zandie _

1400 6th Avenue · Seattle, Washington 98101


	24. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The baby shower

_Then we got dressed and checked out and drove home. I slept all the way home I was so sleepy from all our extra activity._

_I woke just as we were pulling into our driveway. It was late so I knew everyone would be awake. Mason came running out to the car to hug and kiss his dad and me. How sweet his little face was. I could just kiss my little boy all day long. And his smell, it is a cross between Edward's and cookies; yeah that's what he smells like. The girls also smell like that also._

_Emmett was out the door next to help me out of the car and carry in Edward and my over night things. Edward told him not to fuss over me; that I am after all a big girl who has had three children before._

_Emmett cleared his throat and said" I know but she was never carried my babies before and we all know I am a much better man then you are Eddie!" Just then I am not sure who hit who first but our bags went flying and the two "boys" was rolling around the meadow laughing and play fighting. Mason and Rosalie were laughing so hard at them also._

_I called to her and asked about the Ali and Carlie and Rose told me "they are both taking an afternoon nap." I smiled at her and thanked her for watching them all night so Edward could have our time away. Edward and Emmett just kept rolling around all over the place and Mason went to help his uncle Em out, and to help "beat up "on his daddy._

_Rose and I pulled up some lawn chairs and watch "our boys" playing. I knew that if the girls woke up Rose's supper vampire hearing would hear them. I know it has only been a few weeks after the "babies was implanted "into me but I already looked to be around four or five months along. With five babies in there I could fill them moving all the time._

_I asked Rose if she wanted to fill her babies move and she smiled at me and had her hands on my stomach so fast that if I would have blinked I would have missed her moving. I have never seen Rose's face light up so much before. I know she wishes that she was the one carrying them, but I am glad to do this for her. No I am doing it for them, I thought to myself._

"_What time will Alice be here for the baby shower Rose?" I had asked."Around six she answered". Good I had a little time before I had to "pretend I was happy about another party". I know that this one is for Rose and Emmet in which makes it better but still I never like party at all ever!_

_My daughters were waking up just about now and the boys all had chose to go hunt around that same time. Rose and I hurried into the house and got Ali and Carlie some food, I even had some myself. Then we got the little darlings ready for the party._

_Alice and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme all got to our house around five-ish. Alice was always ready for a party. She had recruited Jasper to help with all the decorations. He always does where it is that she wants him to do. The house and the meadow looked wonderful._

_Andrew and Kori got here right at six and so did Angela and Ben. I was so glad to see everyone. It had been a long while since I had seen Ang and Ben. She looked great and so did he. Angela could get over how fast my children had grown. I told her it is in their father's genes and we both laughed, but I had known this to be true seeing that he was a vampire after all._

_Esme had made the babies cakes, well just one cake for the shower but it had five tears to it .One for each of the babies. The bottom of the cake was a baby in a bassinet it was yellow and mint green icing because we didn't know the sexes of the babies. The other four tears was like a water fall ,falling into the baby's bassinet and each level there was a little baby made of icing . _

"_Perfect Esme" I told her with a smile. I really think you should do this for a job you would make really great money at it .Like the Cullen's needed any more money. She just hugged me and went off to see the girls._

_Edward and Emmett and Mason all was coming home now and Mason was carrying this big piece of wood with him. Mason "honey I had asked what is the wood for?""Mommy it is for the wall plaque that daddy and I are going to make for Auntie Rose and Uncle Em's new babies that are in your tummy mommy." We all laughed at him and I smiled and told him that they will just love it even though I knew they heard him say what he was going to do with it._

"_It's party time Alice called out the mommy and daddy to be come and sit in the middle of the room we have some games to play."_

_So, as Rose and Emmett made their way to the middle of the room, Mason and the girls went into their playroom. Then Alice got her big bag of games and prizes out."Let's get started" Alice said. We all had to carry an egg on a spoon around the room. Edward won of course, "he is the fastest"._

_After a few more games we got to dress Rose and Emmett up into "baby clothes" and we all took our pictures with them like they was our "babies"._

_Next Rose was talking about some of the baby names that she and Emmett would like to name their babies. Emmett wanted to name them some off the wall names like Jetson. "Because I like the Jetson" Emmett said. Rose patted his leg and told him that they are going to use "family names"._

_Esme announced that it was time for the cake. Too bad no one but, Angela, Ben and I and the kids would eat any. The others just didn't eat "human food". The kids played in theirs more than they had eaten of it._

_Edward went to give the children a bath."Now it's time "Alice yelled, as she bounced up and down. I smiled and said "my happy little pixie". Then I wrapped my arms around her to calm her down."Wait, Bella it's time for Rose to open all the gifts for her and the babies."_

_The first gifts were from Andrew and Kori. They had gotten them a special made stroller made for five children It was pretty it was red with multi colored balloons all over it._

_Next was the gift from Alice and Jasper. They (well Alice) had gone shopping and gotten about forty outfits and diapers for each baby. They also had gotten them a three thousand dollar gift card for Baby'sR us; so that Rose and Emmett could pick out all the bedding and other items that will be needed for a new born baby._

_Edward and my gift was next, we really didn't know what to get someone who has everything. So Edward and I gave them blue prints that Edward had drawn up. We are going to have them a house built here on our lot in our meadow. We wanted them closed to us and this way the kids can all be really close together and we will still have our own places._

_Rose got up and hugged me so tight. Edward was still up stairs putting the children to bed. Rose started to dry heave from sobbing so hard now._

"_Bella, Edward thank you so much "She went on to say."We would be so happy to live here in "your meadow" with you."Emmett jumped up and ran over to me and hugged me as well."Cool Bells I can live close to Mason full time that will be so great!"_

_The last gift was from Esme and Carlisle. They are going to buy all the furniture for the new house for you two._

_Angela "yelled hey wait we have something for the babies.""Man after all your gifts I kinda feel weird giving you guys this.""Ben and I do a lot of pottery and we made you guys a set of baby plates and bowls and cups.""After the little ones are born we will add their names to them and re-fire them for you."_

_Rose hugged Angela and thanked her and Ben. Thank you to everyone, Rose and Emmett said as the kissed everyone goodnight._

_Alice and Jazz cleaned everything up and everyone was on their way back to tier own homes for the night. Rose and Emmett took all the baby gifts to their room and told us good night as well._

_What a wonderful day, I told my Edward as I snuggled into him and drifted off into sleep "taking in all of Edward's sweet scent."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it SM owns all the rights to it.**_

_Please review Happy Earthday_


	25. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Birth Right

_What a wonderful day, I told my Edward as I snuggled into him and drifted off into sleep "taking in all of Edward's sweet scent."_

_I woke up in Edwards arms this morning; he was kissing my neck softly and was humming my,"lullaby"."Morning sleepy head, Edward had said". I smile back at him and said "morning"._

"_The babies sure are moving around today; maybe I should go and feed them". I said before I kissed my husband and climbed out of our warm bed. (Well warm under the covers anyway.)_

_Edward had gotten up also to go get the kids dressed and brought down to breakfast. We are planning a day out with our children before I am too big to move around._

"_Where would you like to go today Mason?" He said "can we go to the park and to see Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue""Sure sweetie Edward answered anything you three want to do today "Today is all about the three of you I quickly added."_

_So I finished eating all my food and packed a light lunch for me and the girls. Mason and Edward never eat the same food we do. Mason prefers the same diet as his father and Carlie is starting to also._

_Edward and I loaded to kids onto our new minivan (which Edward hates) and got on our way to my fathers house. It didn't take too long to get to that all too familiar house, with the big tree in front of the house. Ali started to yell "grampy, grampy I love my grampy". Charlie was at our car as soon as Edward had come to a stop._

_Charlie helped Ali out of her car seat."Boy, Bells your kids sure do grow very fast." "What makes them grow like that he had asked?" Dad, I said "need to know"."Yeah sure Bells that's right he answered back." All three kids hugged him and went inside to see Grandma Sue and Seth who was visiting today._

_Carlie just loves to hang out with Seth; everything about him she loves except his smell she says "he smells like a wet dog" mommy." We all laughed at that, well everyone but Charlie who didn't have a clue what we were laughing at._

_After a few hours of painting and playing games with dad and Sue and Seth Edward and I packed the kids back into the van and was off to the park. We had taken them to the one with the pool so they could play in the wave pool. Ali and Mason just loved the water. Carlie she likes the dirt and bugs more. Carlie likes to read also .I sit and watched Edward and the kids all have so much fun running around._

_Edward had wear his long sleeve rash guard shirt and a pair of suffers pants .Mason had a surf suit also so most of his skin was covered .Ali is pale also but pale like me and not Edward and the other ": Cullen's are"_

_I grabbed a sandwich out of the picnic basket and pulled out my laptop so I could work on the next chapter of Jasper and my book. I emailed him the last two chapters I had written so he could proof read and add to them as he see fit. We still needed to come up with the name for the book._

"_Bella, love" Edward was calling me, I had fallen asleep in the warm sun. "It's time to go sleepy head". I saved my progress and sent it to Jasper. Then we got the kids back into the car and drove home._

_Rose and Emmett was going to watch the children tonight so Edward and I could go out to a movie and have some alone time together. We had decided to drive to Port Angeles and took in a movie. They were playing some classic and Edward and I went to see "Romeo and Juliet". I cried at all the sad parts and all the happy parts, dumb hormones! _

_Edward bought me some popcorn and I eat the whole bucket. We held hand and cuddle as the emotions had over taken me again. Edward wiped away my tears and I think I saw him put his finger into his mouth and taste my tears._

_After the movie we walked along the water's edge and held hands. Edward bend down and kissed my head, then he kissed my lips. I reached up and put my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to myself."Bella, I swear love you will be the death of me."Then he started to kiss me again._

_He picked me up and carried me over to the lighthouse and we went inside. Still kissing and not breaking apart from each other, till I need to breath."Bella," he said with a laugh that was so him and his crocked smile followed;"love do you like this light house?" "Yes I do, Edward, I answered back."_

"_Well, love this is for you to restore "Edward said .I started to cry again and asked him "really?" Then he brought his lips to mine and carried me over to the bed and we made love in my new lighthouse. The morning light came all too quickly and I jumped up not realizing that we had stayed out all night._

"_Don't worry, love I called Rose and Emmett and they was fine watching the kids all night." 'She even said it was not like they didn't live with us right now anyway, and she added she hopes we enjoyed our selves. We grabbed a quick breakfast and were on our way home._

_Today it has time for our next appointment for Carlisle to check on the babies. So I showered and changed my clothes and we waited for Alice and Jasper to get here so we all could go and see Rose and Em's little darlings._

_Carlisle measured me and weighed me and said "it shouldn't be long now Bella". "Rose would you like to see if we can see what the babies are going to be? Carlisle had asked". She looked and Emmett and he was shaking his head yes. Emmett said Carlisle" they are all little girls just like they're beautiful mother right?"Rose just sit there and waited for what Carlisle had to say next, eyeing Emmett as he started to jump around a little._

"_Edward, I said please come over here and hold my hand, if they are boys and are big like Emmett how are they going to come out of me?"Edward was by my side and brushing my hair behind my ear so he could see my face._

_Carlisle spoke next as we all waited to see what the babies was going to be. Well, Rosalie, Emmett you are going to have three daughters and two sons."Emmett almost hit the roof with happiness three daughters, yes "and two son. I hope they are just like my little man Mason."Rose smiled and patted my hand and "thanked me again for all that I was doing for them."_

"_Sure thing Rose, I love you two and would do anything I could to help make you happy and your life more complete."Edward helped me up and to the bathroom to change back into my clothes .I swear that these babies grow an inch every minute. I am so Hugh!!_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The next few weeks just few by. The girls were getting so big and Mason was going to start kindergarten soon. Jasper and I also finished our first book .We called it "Star Child and the Moon chaser." Now he is working on getting us published. Alice and Rose are working on all the last minute designs and touches for Rose and Emmett's house._

_They had moved in to it three days ago and Rose was getting ready for the babies to be born any day now. Emmett is going to take Mason to baseball camp today and Edward, he never goes too far away from me."Edward, I said you should go hunt and take the girls with you I will be ok long enough for you to go for a while."_

_His eyes was so black, I knew he needed to go .Carlie 's also started to change from green to a darker color when she needs to hunt also. Ali was starting to crave the "special diet "now also put her eyes didn't change just yet .I climbed into to bed to take a nap just as everyone was leaving to get things done._

_About an hour later I felt a sharp pain in my side, like my stomach was going to rip into two."Edward, I called" "Rose, Alice help me please, I was yelling now because the pain was so bad."They had all come running to help me about the same time."Emmett go and get the car we need to get her to Carlisle's office now Edward yelled"._

_Alice told Rose to go ahead and that she and Jasper would stay here with Mason, Ali and Carlie. Rose ran to her and Emmett's new house and grabbed the bag for the babies and ran to her red corvette. Emmett drove with Edward and I or as I was told. I blacked out from all the pain I was in._

"_Edward, I yelled, please help me, this is so much more than with any birth I had, had before." Then the blood started to pore from somewhere."I told Edward that I loved him and I fell into the darkness once again."_

"Bella, Love come back to me." "Drive faster Emmett, now!" "Bella wake up please.""Edward, Emmett said we are here "Rose ran out and helped me get my Bella out of the car. Emmett" call someone to come and clean the car out before we get back into it please don't know how much longer I can take smelling her blood everywhere."

Carlisle was waiting for us and, we got Bella in and hooked up to the baby monitors and got Bella hooked up to her heart monitor as well."Carlisle I am really worried about her. She is in so much pain; she said that it felt like she was being ripped apart." "Edward let's get the babies out now!"

I looked at my love, my life lying there unconscious and in pain from the way her body was shaking and her heart was spiking. Carlisle broke the water and Rose helped bring the babies into the world. Emmett stood and watched in awe as he was handed his first daughter .Rose handed Esme the next two girls.

Emmett had put baby number one in the pink crib and was back for his sons. I just stood there holding onto my wife. My mind didn't work right all, I could see was Bella. Emmett was handed the boys .Esme and Emmett started to clean up the babies.

Rose and I stayed with Carlisle to help with Bella. I bend down and told her to hang on and kissed her lips as her heart monitor flat lined………………………………………….

NO, not my Bella, then I fell to my knees lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed reading .You will find out what the babies names will be and how Life will move on for Edward, for Rose for every one of the Cullen's and for Charlie.

Please review, Thanks

DISCLAIMER I don't own Twilight, SM does. (I just love them all so much. Well most of them)


	26. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Time to say goodbye

Rose and I stayed with Carlisle to help with Bella. I bend down and told her to hang on and kissed her lips as her heart monitor flat lined……………………………………

NO, not my Bella, then I fell to my knees lost.

I was all but lost into myself and the hate I was felling right now for everyone and everything that was not Bella, my Bella. I have never wished more than in this moment that I has human again. "All I wanted to do was cry, why did I have to be so greedy?"" Have I not been so apprehensive my Bella would already have been a vampire and I would not be here feeling the worst pain in my very long life."

(Rose talking) "Edward, please move if you aren't going to help Carlisle and I".I pick Edward up and moved him because he was no help and was curled up crying. I felt like crying also I love Bella too, but now is not the time.  
"We have to work fast Carlisle had said to me". I started chest compression; well Carlisle finished all the "babies after" stuff. I have a heart beat back, a weak one but a heartbeat none the less.

"Carlisle, what should I do next please?" Just about this time Edward is coming around and standing again."Edward I need you to say that this is ok.""That now is the time." 'Bella needs this, please, Edward I can't lose her none of can."He seems to know what I was talking about and he finally agreed for us to do it.

"Edward, I think you should be the one to "change her", that has always been the way she wanted it to happen."I have never seen Edward such a mess and not thinking before. Even when he left her he was broken and filled with self hatred but he never faltered. I screamed at him "Edward do it NOW!!!"

I couldn't wait any longer Bella's heart couldn't wait so I did what I had to, to save my sister, my friend. I have never" bitten" anyone before and I hope I would have to will power to stop .I had Carlisle here to help and Edward but he is not much help. "Carlisle are you sure I am strong enough? I had asked ".

"Rosalie he said, I know that you are, you and Bella are close and you will not hurt her."Edward grabbed my arm and said "thanks Rose I owe you big"."No Edward, I owe you and Bella big, this is no comparison." So I lowered my mouth to Bella's ear and told her" I am sorry this will hurt and that I loved her very much "; then I bite into her throat.

Bella's eye flings open with fear that I had never seen in them before and a single tear rolled down her pretty face."Thank You Rose, I love you too" she had said before she closed her eyes again. I continued to place small bite marks full of my venom all over her body. Edward looked at me with such gratitude and then" said I should place some right into her heart Rose it will work faster".

"Yes, Rosalie that will do wonderfully "said Carlisle "The venom is working I can hear heartbeat changing, "it is getting stronger". Edward then came over and grabbed Bella hand and kissed it as told her "love it won't be long and you will have what you have always wanted to be a monster just like me."

Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder and told him that everything will work out fine. Then he looked at me and told me to go meet my new family as they are waiting to meet their mommy.

I smiled and went to the make shift nursery where my love of my life was Emmett with our new little perfect family. When I got in the room Emmett held out his hands and handed me the littlest of our new daughters."I think this one should be named after Bella, he had said."I agreed this little angel would be named Airabella Marie Cullen.

We now need to name the other four babies Emmett remind me but I was lost in Airabella sweet little face."Emmett what do you think we should name them? I had asked ""How bout Kasandra Elaine? He answered after my grandmother."I smiled and he knew I loved it."Let's name the third girl Emmalie April Cullen, do you like that Em?"After us, I put our names together.

"Rose I think we should name one of the boys after Edward in some way also "Emmett had said to me."Let's name him after my brother Zachary and Edward likes call him Zachary Edward Cullen, I said"."And the other boy after your father and Mason because I know you want to.""Kyle Mason Cullen it shall be he said with a big goofy grin on his face. "

Esme went back in to check on how Bella was doing. Carlisle put his arm around Esme and held her close and whispered how much he loved her into her ear and was very glad that everything ended up turning out and that Bella will "live" because of me. Esme kissed the top of Edward's head and told "him that she loved them both and was going to go and help Alice and Jasper with the children."

(Edward) Bella, love I am here with you and I will not leave your side till you wake up again. Then I thought to myself to call Alice and have her check and "see" that Bella makes it through this alright. Just then my cell phone rang and Alice sounded like she was bouncing through the phone," Oh Edward she said I see her she will be beautiful, even more so then she is already.""No I can't tell you how long it will be till she wakes up but I fell it won't be to long two three days tops."Then Alice hung up the phone.

I need to call Andrew I thought to myself, he will want to know and be here for when Bella" wakes up". So the next thing I did was call Bella's best male friend and let him know about everything that had happened today.

"Andrew, this is Edward , I said to began with like he didn't already know; I need to let you know that Bella has had Rose and Emmett's babies today and I think you should come down to Carlisle's office so we can talk more."He was at a loss for words which was never good when it came to Andrew, he saw things like Alice but more complete, he see the final outcome .Andrew has an amazing set of gifts.

As I sit here and watch Bella is so quite. Not a word or a sound is coming from her. I was starting to get worried when Andrew walk in and spoke bring me out of myself loathing for bring all this life down on Bella. He spoke my name again "Edward I see her she will come through this and will be a stronger person then when she was human" He also told me that Bella had a gift of her own. I looked up at him with questions in my eyes.

"Yes, Edward I have always known she would be changed and that she held such wonderful gifts."Andrew said."Bella is an amazing person Edward anyone can see that."Would you like for me to tell you a few of her wonderful gift that Bella will be blessed with? He asked me next"

I nodded and he began."Well as you know she has a shield that blocks you and I from reading her mind, that will always be her safe place unless she invites you in." "Next she will be able to help heal things faster, like broken hearts to broken bones." "Bella is such a giving person that that will also be carried on with her; as her love for everyone and everything that she feels."

I smiled Bella smile that I know she loves so much at her best friend and shock his hand. Just after Andrew sit down to stay with Bella and I Rose and Emmett brought the new little Cullen's in to meet us and to meet Auntie Bella.

Emmett smiled ear to ear and said in his most soft voice which for Em you know wasn't very soft."This is our son's and we would like you to meet Zachary Edward Cullen and Kyle Mason Cullen."Then Rose said "and you can't forget our daughters Emmett", then she smiled her wicked smile and handed me the smallest of all of them and said her name is Airabella Marie Cullen."Then she went back into the other room and brought the other two in and this is Kasandra Elaine Cullen and Emmalie April Cullen."

"Airabella "I said and smiled down at her, "Thanks Rose for naming her after Bella". I am very happy to meet your new family mommy, and I can never repay you for saving mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading hope this makes up for the end of last chapter. Sorry about that, but I did have it planned out kinda like that, that is how I saw it play out in my head when I was thinking ahead about how to "change Bella" .Please review thanks

DISCLAIMER :I don't own Twilight SM does .


	27. Chapter 34

Chapter34: The burning hour

(EPO)

"Airabella "I said and smiled down at her, "Thanks Rose for naming her after Bella". I am very happy to meet your new family mommy, and I can never repay you for saving mine."

Rosalie, in all my years I would have never thought of her being so selfless. First, after I lost my mind and left and also made all of them leave to help "protect" Bella from our way of live. Rose came through and had Emmett send Andrew and Kori here to watch over my Bella and keep her safe. Not only that but Andrew also helped my "broken" Bella be whole again.

Rose had sent him here and he took care of her and my son Mason, when I was too big of a fool to be here where I belonged all along. I should have known that she could be a deeper person. A good person under all that is her shallow nature. Then she goes and stands beside my Bella and is there for her when they came back the day Mason was born.

Again, I was just so lost in my own thoughts and this amazing being, my sister saves my wife. Rosalie had never tasted human blood before this and she was able to stop "drinking" as to not kill Bella. Rose did everything in her power to save her and she did.

"Airabella, your mommy is a very special person do you know that? " I had asked in my baby voice."I know you are going to be just like her, the her now not before. You are going to have a very special life little one; you and your sisters and brothers. I smiled my Bella smile and Airie just smiled back. Emmett was all I saw; man she looks just like you I told him. I handed Airie back to Rose and set all my attention on my wife.

"Bella, love I know you can hear me, I am sorry for all your pain please don't hold it in I am here to help you deal with it." Then Jasper and Alice showed up to help in any way they could. I was thankful for all of Jaspers calming waves he was sending my way.

Alice ran over to me and hugged me and told me that we are all going to be alright. How I loved my little pixie sister, she has always been my favorite in the whole family next to Carlisle of course. Alice also seems to know what I need when I needed it.

Jasper went over to Bella and was whispering to her in her ear and I wasn't sure what he was saying because he was blocking his mind from me. I don't know what it was but Bella seem to let up a little.

(JPO)

" I have to block out Bella's pain from the venom burning her so Edward doesn't feel worse." "When Alice and I had gotten here I came over to speak to Bella, so she wouldn't feel so scared about everything that she is going through.""Bella, I whispered into her ear to low for even Edward to hear; Bella trust me and trust yourself.""You heart will still beat for about two days then it will flutter then stop."

"That is when you will fell all the burning stop and you will start to wake up.""I will be here for you to help you because when you open your new eyes, your vampire eyes I don't want you to be alone." Yes everyone will be here but I have trained many newborns in my time and I can be the best teacher for you."

"Bella, you are my sister and I will do everything that I can to protect you and the ones that you love."Then I kissed her on her forehead and went to sit with my love of my life Alice."

(EPO)

Alice was asking me what exactly happen to Bella when the "babies" where born. I told her that "Carlisle said that the babies was rather larger than ours where and that her uterus had pulled away from her uterine wall and she was bleeding internally.""Alice I was so lost that I couldn't even help save her, save my Bella, Rosalie stepped up and was a hero."" She did everything and she even changed Bella so she wouldn't die."

"Rose had all the strength that she needed; that I needed and more."'I have never been more proud to call her family then today."Alice just set in awe because she couldn't see the babies clearly, not until they was born then she could only see them as an off focus picture in bad lighting.

(BPO)

_I could hear them all around me; I know that Rose and Emmett's children were out of me and that I was dying. I felt myself slipping farther and farther away from my light, from my Edward. Was that my heart that stopped? No, Edward would never let that happen. I woke up and then the real nightmare started._

_I called to Edward, but nothing came from my lips; I couldn't speak .How would he know just how much I loved him? How much I loved all of them .I 'm sorry that I would be leaving my family, I love them and will miss our children very much, but I would not change the" decisions that I have made that have brought me here". To die in place of someone you love.""When life offers you a dream so far beyond any expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end."(Twilight preface credit to SM (it's not mines)._

_I had said my goodbyes to all that I love in my own mind and was awaiting my own end; just then I felt it the pain that I had only felt once before. It ripped through me like I was on fire. A fire that was burning so hot that if you walked by it, it would melt your skin. The pain that was flowing in me was the worst pain I ever imagine .All I prayed for was the end to come for me and quickly._

_I am not sure but I think that Edward was biting me. Then I felt a sharp stab into my heart then it speed up and the pain was even more intense. Was I becoming what I had so long to be? A vampire like my beloved family? Could I now be able to stay with them all for forever? This is what I have always wanted but now I just wanted to die._

_Jasper is that Jasper talking now? I almost can't hear him. He says he will be here for me and will send me waves of strength .He also said he would hide the pain form Edward and I was very thankful for that. Wait; what did my Edward just say that Rosalie was his hero and that she saved me? How? She was able to stop and not kill me? I knew Rose cared about me but I didn't ever think it would go this deep._

_I wanted so badly to thank her for giving me this chance to stay with them with all of them my family. Then my mind went to Charlie would I still be able to see him? No not for at least a year because I will be a new born and would be very dangerous to him and all humans. What about my children would I want to kill them? No I thought to myself I will have to get and keep myself in check. I will not hurt any human or any one not any person ever. I had to make sure of that._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_(Bella is still unconscious this is all playing out in her mind)_

_The burning seems to be subsiding a little. I can hear everyone more clearly now. Mason and the girls are here. Mason is touching me I can see his thoughts in my own mind .Mason I was screaming in my head, please know that I love you all and I will be fine baby, please mommy loves you. I don't know if he heard me or not but I had to try._

_Edward he is here he never leaves my side .He kept his promises to me, I have never felt so loved in all my life. I can't wait to wake up and see all my family. I can hear the birds outside singing. It must be a beautiful day out. I can just see the slight sparkle of my children skin and the shine in their eyes when they saw the sun out today._

_I missed them, playing with them talking to them just being with my family. I can fell that my heart is beating so fast right now it might just bust out of my chest. The burning has stopped now, I and hear Jasper walking closer to me."Bella he says I am here for you, it is almost time."Then my heart made a few more weird sounds and then it stopped. Am I dead, I thought to myself? No, I am a "newborn" vampire._

_Just then I opened my eyes to see my world a whole new world through my new eyes. All I really wanted to see was my children and my husband, but Jasper was who I saw first .He just stood still and watched me .Jasper, I said but the voice it wasn't mine. I said Jasper again and liked my new voice I no longer sounded boring or frumpy, I sounded sweet and angelic._

"_Jasper, is this me? I climbed off the hospital bed and took a step forward to get closer to him to thank him for all his "helping waves "that washed over me in my darkest moments. Jasper took a step back and I was hurt. What had I done wrong? I looked from him to each and every face that I wanted to see except the children and Charlie; they all watched me with the look of awe on their faces. I reached for Edward and Jasper quickly stepped in front of me._

_Was I some "monster now", I didn't want to hurt anyone here. I didn't even fell like I wasn't me; the me I have always been. Or was I not who I thought I was? _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight SM does_

_Thanks for reading hope you like this chapter .I kept seeing it in my mind but wasn't sure how to put it into words. Hope it all makes since, and that you like it. (Smiles) I will work on chapter 35 but I think I have almost come to the end of this story but I was thinking of working on one about the children all eight of them, lol. Thanks again._


	28. Chapter 35

Chapter35: time was enough

_Was I some "monster now", I didn't want to hurt anyone here. I didn't even fell like I wasn't me; the me I have always been. Or was I not who I thought I was? _

"_Bella, Bella" I heard every one say my name like that had changed also. I took a another step toward Jasper ,he almost set himself into a semi crouch like I might attack .How insane was he being ,me attack him ._

"_Mason" I said and I reached toward the door and Emmett was standing there blocking my way."Move Emmett, I want to see my children it has been too long."Then Edward came over to me and took my hand slowly. Did he feel different about me now? My heart ached a little over thinking that he just might._

"_Bella, love I won't hurt you". Like I didn't know that I said with kinda an altitude."Edward it's just me Bella." "The only difference is now I will live forever like you and our kids.""Please Edward,"I need you."He came to me and let me wrap my arms around him .Then I went to kiss him and he let me but I think he wasn't sure if he should or not._

_This was the best kiss I have ever had." Edward" I said softly as I pressed my lips to his again, I almost forgot the room was full of most of our family. Jasper cleared his throat and I looked away from Edward, but I didn't move away from him he was close to me and I never wanted that to change._

"_Yes, Jasper may I help you?" "Well Bella, he said aren't you thirsty?"I thought about it for a minute and said no not so much, I little but it is not like you said I am not driven by it. Right now all I am driven by is my husband. If I could blush I am sure I would have right about now. Emmett started to hoop and huller yeah,"all Bella wants is sex.""That's my kinda girl.""I'm glad you are my little sis, Bells". He went on to say._

_I was embarrassed but it was true all I wanted right now besides seeing my children was Edward in any form. I wanted him to make love to me to have sex with me just with me in every way .Then Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile of his and took my hand and said" later love ,I promise."_

_Carlisle spoke up then and said hello to ma and ask me how I felt. I told him I was great. Then I asked about Rose and Em babies. He had told me they were all fine and growing like weeds. "Bella he said I need you to trust me and go with Edward and hunt .Then we will let you see your children, ok."I smiled at Carlisle and pulled Edwards hand and said what are we waiting for lets go._

_We ran into the nearby woods to go looking for some "food". I am still not sure I want to drink "blood", gross was what I was thinking. We ran about Forty miles in a matter of two minutes."Edward can they hear us now? I had asked.""No, Bella why? He answered""Because I said then I hit him and he hit the forest floor with a loud thud."_

_I started to kiss him with all my might, easy he reminded me, that I am stronger right now. We lay there kissing and making love for the next three hours. How wonderful it was. It was even more magical then before and even more then I had ever dreamed. "Edward Cullen; I said you have been holding out on me". "He smiled and told me that he had to but now he didn't we has equals." _

_We got up and got dressed and he showed me how to hunt .We came across a mountain lion which is his favorite and his mate, so we each took one down. I was a mess the cat tried to scratch me and I broke its leg and it cried out so I went for its throat and drank it dry .Edward stood there in awe of me ._

_What I said with a smile across my face."Did you like that, love, he asked.""Yeap, I did, can we find more?"I would also like to hit that tree top for a little more alone time before we go back."Bella, you want to make love up a tree?"I smiled and he had his answer. So he grabbed my hand and up to the very top of the tree branches we went. Oh my god that was great, I said, I didn't want to stop but it was twilight now and we needed to be getting back to our family before they got too worried about us._

_We ran all the way back; I loved all this felling of freedom. I didn't even trip or fall not once. We ran back to our house because that is where everyone had gone. We walked into our house and I was ready to see my children. Edward nodded and they knew I was going to be safe with them._

_They smelt like Edward mostly and a little like flowers or something sweet, but they didn't make me think of food. Ali and Carlie ran over and hugged me almost knocking me over with all their force. We missed you so much mommy they both said together._

_Mason was waiting his turn a little more calm then the girls. He hugged me and kissed my forehead and said he was really glad that I made it and how much he respected his auntie Rose for saving me. He is truly growing up .They all are. Next Roe brought in her and Emmett's little tots._

"_This is Kyle and this is Zach, she had said as she handed a baby to Esme and one to Carlisle. This is Kassie and she handed her to Alice. Next we have Emmalie, she is named after Em and I then she hand Emmalie to Jasper. Lastly I would like you to meet Airabella she said." My eyes found this baby and then Rose put her into my arms._

"_Airabella" I said is she named after me? Rose smiled and said yes, it was the least I could do, if not for you and Edward ,but mostly you we would not have her or any of them. Then Rose put her arms around me and hugged me so tight. "Thank you so much, is all I could say."_

"_Bella, Edward, Rose began but Emmett cut her off will you guys be their god parents please, pretty, pretty please?" I looked at Edward and he smiled and we both said how we could not be._

_I looked around the room of my, no our home with all our family here and knew that today would be the first day of my forever with them all. After all that life that hit me with, after all the things I had overcome, I got to live my dream yes I said as I smiled "time is enough"._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The End (or is it) Thank you for reading. I am kinda sad to see it end, I dream about it and I have to get up sometimes to write it down so I don't forget the ideas. Thank you for the reviews they always was helpful and I greatly appreciated them .I looked forward to them. I hope that my very first story didn't let you down in any way, and I have just a preview of my (part 2) story "Time after Time" here it is …….._

This is the follow up story to" Will Time Be enough "It will be about the kids and their journeys in life with some Bella and Edward through in because I love them so.

Time after Time

This starts five years after Bella was changed .Rosalie and Emmett's children are now five but look to be teenagers. Mason he is seven but looks and acts like he is twenty. Ali and Carlie are six but they also look like they are eighteen.

Bella and Jacob also made peace and are friends again. He has decided that it was better to be friends with Bella and be in her life then to not have her in his.

Bella has never harmed any humans and she and Edward are still going strong. Rosalie and Bella are best friends. Andrew and Kori moved to be closer to Alaska where some of Kori's family lived. Andrew and Bella still talk every Sunday afternoon on the phone and are still very close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you like it so far Bella is telling the story so far.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight SM does .


End file.
